The Battle Within Her Heart
by AmandatheGamer
Summary: Elora Lavellen is fighting a war inside herself. She has a few friends but only one certain elf can help her achieve victory. Elora is afraid to love but she must try to overcome the fear boiling in her chest. Only Cole and Leliana know the secret behind the war within her. Can Elora find the courage and strength to tell Sera what she is really feeling.
1. Faith

Welcome to my story guys. My name is Amanda and I would just like to point out that this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys and gals enjoy and feel free to give me any advice or feedback. Also I am willing to shed a little background to this story. Sera has always been my favorite character in Inquistion and I absolutely love her romance. I decided I would write a story on what I would have loved to see if I were in the dragon age world myself. Again thanks for reading. I will try and have new chapters out every week on my days off of work. Now on to the story. :)

* * *

Elora Lavellan watched the sun dance on her skin as she sat on the wooden but shaky old bench in Skyhold's magnificent garden. The smell of different varieties of flora from all over Thedas wafted through the air and hit her nose. Being here in the garden reminded her of home, Clan Lavellan, which she missed most days when feeling lonely. Some would disagree to that notion. Elora was the Inquisitor after all she had a great many friends. Leliana being her best friend. Lavellan laughed at the thought, a spymaster was all work no play but Leliana always found time for the elf and they would just talk and discuss matters that should never leave the women's lips in a crisis like this.

Elora cocked her head to the right and glanced over towards the spymaster's quarters. _I wonder if she would welcome a visit from me right now. Is she too busy, is she busy telling her scouts on how to perform assassinations?_ As soon as the thought entered her mind Elora heard a small but yet authority driven voice. "Inquisitor it's so nice to see you out here. I was hoping I would run into you." Lavellans ears perked up and an innocent smile spread across the elf's face. "Leliana! I was just thinking about whether to come visit you or not before we have to begin our big meeting in the war room today."

A look of worry spread across the spymasters face. Lavellan puzzled by this sudden change in mood asked, "What's wrong Leliana? Aren't you glad to see me? Oh, wait don't tell me there is something on my face isn't there." Leliana chuckled from the silly remark. "No, it's just when you're in the garden I know it's because you're missing home or you're just lonely. Which is it this time Inquisitor?" Elora balled up her fists in frustration trying to swallow her pride. _Inquisitor._ _It's just a title, not my name. Im still a person just like everyone else. Im not some high and mighty god. This mark on my hand doesn't make me any less of what I am now. Somedays I wish I could just take all this responsibility away. I have a_ **name!**

 **Elora Lavellan!**

In a pleading voice Elora objected to the spymaster's greetings, "Please Leliana call me Elora or Lavellan. Whichever you like but please spare me from that title unless we are conducting business." Leliana nodded to the suggestion and she motioned her hand forward towards the keep. "Come my friend, I sense we have a lot to talk about. Let's head to your chambers if it's alright with you so we can talk in private away from prying eyes." Lavellan agreed and walked causally next to her friend. They walked in silence until they reached the main hall in which Varrics gruff voice startled Elora. "Inquisitor! Let me know when you're up for another game of Wicked Grace." Elora smiled and waved towards the dwarf. "I will let you know soon, Varric." The two friends passed Varric and headed towards the left of the throne where the old and creaky door stood to the Inquisitor's chambers.

As Elora and the spymaster walked up the steps to Eloras chambers she couldn't help but think to herself. _How will Leliana react when I tell her what's truly eating at my heart. Will she listen and understand or just give me another boring lecture on how everything happens for a damn reason._ When they reached the top of the stairs Leliana looked to the right and stared back at Elora. Her long red hair with Lavellans signature style, shaved on one side with a short braid hanging behind her pointed ear, blew in the wind due to open windows. "My friend sit, let's talk." Leliana sat on the couch next to the railing waiting for Elora to do the same. Elora took small strides to the couch and sat down cautiously as if not wanting to disturb the spymasters relaxed disposition. Elora let out a long sigh and stared at the intricate carpet that lay at her feet. "Leliana you have been my best friend since we got to know each other at Haven. I like helping people as Inquisitor and all, but I wish these certain memories would just leave me."

Leliana turned to her friend and stared into the bright blue pools trying to read her thoughts. "Is it the memories I'm thinking of Elora?" As soon as the words escaped Lelianas lips Eloras hands turned into fists and her eyes shut tightly, her face morphing into pain. Lavellans head hung low, lips parted trying to make words but instead a tear rolled down her check tracing her down her blue vallaslin. Leliana placed a caring hand onto her friends shoulder knowing this time she can't act like a spymaster. This woman has helped Leliana in more ways than one. Now it's her turn.

"I know it hurts. I wish for nothing more than to take it all away but what I can do is help you through these painful times." Elora shot up from the couch and turned to face Leliana, tears streaming down her pale face. "How?! Tell me Leliana! No one can fix **my** mistake! Im a bloody rouge, damn it just like you. Im supposed to move fast as lighting! I know I can't change the past but there is a hole in my beating heart that will never heal!" Practically yelling at the spymaster, more tears became apparent on the rouges face. Lip quivering, more harrowing thoughts departed from Elora. "I want it to leave my head! Leliana…." Silence washed over the room for a quick moment. _Why am I telling her this? She will never understand. Leliana wasn't there. She didn't see the horror I saw with my own eyes or felt within my heart in that brief moment._ A breeze drifted in from the window encircling Elora. It was enough to calm the heated elf. _Cole!_ "Do you want me to fix it Inquisitor? I can help you forget." Elora quickly glanced over at Leliana. "Don't worry she can't see me right now." _No. Cole I will talk to you tonight about it. I need this pain for a reason._ Cole looked confused, "Pain. For a reason? Well, I guess its okay. She will help." Cole pointed towards the hooded spymaster. "She may have a hard shell but inside she is soft, just like the kittens fur she held when she was a little girl. Tickling her nose until she sneezed. I'll name him Raven." _Cole? He's gone but his presence calmed me._ Tears still forming in her eyes Lavellan dropped to her knees. "I don't want to be afraid anymore of my own feelings." Leliana rushed over to the elven woman kneeling beside her, doing whatever it would take to calm her.

"Look at me." Elora slowly turned her head towards the gentle voice. The spymaster took out a handkerchief and handed it to the crying woman. "You may be afraid but you can cast it out of your mind but that is up to you. Maybe one day someone can help patch that hole. You have friends **here** that care deeply for you. They put their own life on the line to protect you so you can go out and save the world as the Inquisitor." Elora shook her head in doubt, "What if im not there when they need me most as well?" Leliana laughed, "There you go again. Always doubting your abilities." The spymaster helped her friend up off the ground and proceeded to give her a reassuring hug. She whispered into the elf's ear with such a kindness it took Elora off guard. "I have faith in you. I always will my friend."

"Now I must meet Josephine and Cullen in the war room. Clean yourself up Elora. You wouldn't want to be looking like a wet mongrel in front of your advisors now, would we? See you in 10 minutes, Inquisitor" A coy smile swept across the spymasters face before leaving Eloras chambers.

Feeling somewhat relieved Elora proceeded to change into something that didn't have wet stains from tears all over it. Elora couldn't stop thinking about ten little words. They stuck like glue in her brain but yet they felt comforting. So comforting in fact that she couldn't help but repeat them.

" _ **I have faith in you. I always will my friend"**_


	2. Feelings Do Not Lie

Ok i'm sure you guys and gals are wondering by now what Elora keeps thinking about. Well at the end of this chapter you may have somewhat of an idea but Elora's secret will be sure to come out in a later chapter but for now here is chapter two enjoy!

* * *

 _Finally some air!_ Elora took in a deep breath. The scent of elfroot hung in the air, coming up from the lower courtyard from the surgeon's tent. The sounds of the spymasters ravens could be heard off in the distance. Until a familiar but unfamiliar smell drifted into Eloras nostrils. _What! It can't be I haven't smelled that since…_ Her thought was cut off when a friendly voice chimed in. "Hey you! What are doing just standing there like you just saw a baddie?" She turned to be greeted by Sera who held a cookie in her hand. Crumbs plastered all over the front of her bright red shirt. Elora smiled sheepishly, "Good evening Sera." Elora scratched the back of her head awkwardly. She never knew exactly what to say to this strange woman. Talking to Solas was even easier then it was with the archer. Sera wasn't like Elora's people. Elora was Dalish. Sera being a city elf, she didn't quite understand the way Elora looked at certain things.

Lavellan didn't want to ever upset her friend by talking about her elven beliefs or accidentally let something slip out she thought was crazy gibberish. Then it finally occurred to Elora that she didn't know Sera quite well. All Elora really knew is she was a skilled archer and wasn't like other elves. That and she loved cookies. Sera broke the silence, "Wanna go get a drink at the tavern?" Surprised by the invitation Elora agreed to come along. As the elves walked along the main courtyard Sera looked up at the night sky which was woven with thousands of little lights. "Nice night, yeah?" Elora ignored the question, lost in her own thoughts again. _It can't be, this scent. It's coming from Sera. I never noticed it until now but why now?_ She shook the thought away. _I must be going crazy but still it smells just like-_

"Why are you staring at me like I grew ears and a friggin tail? You don't talk much do ya?" Elora chuckled, "I'm sorry Sera, I was just thinking about the meeting and all the reports I had to go over." She looked towards Sera who was opening the tavern door. "All work and no play, let me show you how we little people play." Sera strode over to the bar beckoning Elora to join her. Walking through the tavern made her feel like a normal person for once in her lifetime. No responsibilities, no meetings, no reports. Just her and a friend having a good time. But a pang of loss and guilt also swept over her when she got closer to Sera as the all too familiar scent filled her nose.

"Two meads over here." Sera shouted to the bartender while pointing to herself and Lavellen. The bartender quickly fixed them two mugs and bowed to Elora. "Enjoy your mead Inquisitor." Sera crackled with laughter. "What's so funny Sera?" Elora was confused, nothing was out of the ordinary as far as she could tell. "You." Sera continued to laugh and almost fell over in her barstool. "Just how am I funny, I may ask?" Sera perked up while holding her sore ribs from laughter. "You're the big hat now and you have everyone one of these arses eating from your pretty little hand and you're an elf. An elfy one too!" Sera chugged down her mead and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Puzzled at first about what Sera was talking about the more she thought about it the more Sera made sense.

In her clan she was nothing but a hunter, gathering whatever meat she could find. Daggers and stealth were her choice of weapons. She may have been the best hunter in the clan but no one not even the keeper acknowledged her presence. They only acknowledged her when they were low on food or needed extra help on a job. That's how she got to the temple of Sacred Ashes. Elora chuckled and then it grew into fun laughter. "You know that is surprisingly true once I think about it. I have always liked helping people but it's never been put to me in that way." Sera's eyes twinkled with curiosity, "So inquisitor, you're a pretty one for an elfy elf, different too. Not like baldy that's a different story." Lavellan almost choked on her mead, a fit of coughs washed over her. "Wha-What!" Eyes wide and focused on the small framed elf before her, Elora couldn't make words.

 _Is this woman flirting with me or is this just her being Sera. "_ What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Elora shook her head in disbelief. Her chest falling faster and her breath shaky. "Too much mead already or did I say something wrong?" Elora finally got the courage to speak. Setting her mug down on the bar Elora thanked Sera. "Thank you Sera for the drink but something has come up I uh…have to be going now." Without giving Sera a chance to object to her quick departure, Lavellan was quickly out of the tavern in a moment's notice. _Cole if you can hear me meet me up on the battlements across from the tavern. We must talk._ Elora quickly rushed up the stairs not making eye contact with anyone but the destination in front of her. Breath still shaky and palms sweaty she stood on the battlements overlooking the tavern and main courtyard. Along with the garden she found this a place of solace. The air hung heavy with a chill from the snow covered mountains upon the horizon. Soldiers on guard paid no attention to the weary elf.

 _It can't be. No one has ever made me smile or laugh for years and that quirky smile. Is this what Leliana meant? I really do have friends here._ "Smell of freshly harvested embrium. Ghostlike presence but yet hopeful. The keeper won't see me he never does. I want, no, I yearn for companionship. Eyes meet in lustful comparison. Hearts exploding with laughter. What's wrong does the cat have your tongue? Gone. Afraid to treasure and protect again but something familiar in the keep. Should I chase it?" Startled by Cole's sudden appearance Elora turned around to see the pale young man in his droopy hat standing behind her. "I heard you needed me Inquisitor. I can feel your pain." Hearing her thoughts spoken aloud sent chills down her spine. Burying her face inside her hands and trying to rub away her stress, she inhaled deeply, "Cole, I know you are a spirit of compassion and you help the hurting but I don't want you to take it away. I see that face in my dreams and for once I'm happy. At the same time afraid of what I'll become. I wanted you here so you could listen. You can help me by giving me pointers." Cole decided to take a seat next to her on the edge of the battlements their feet dangling against the stone.

"You want to know what she feels don't you, Lavellen?" She turned her saddened face towards Cole. Mouth parted to say something but all that came was a nod of gratitude. Out of the corner of Elora's watery eyes a candle ignited in Sera's makeshift nook. Elora squinted to see Sera's face illuminate in the candles light. She looked distraught almost depressed even. "No one understands. I'm different can't they see that. Running from rooftop to rooftop. Alone. Someone had me but they didn't keep me. Too childlike, too many pranks. Well I say fuck em. The soft touch of skin on my face while I dream. Outstretched arm, please don't leave, I love you! Can't make words, arrows do the talking. Feelings speak louder than my words."

Elora noticed goosebumps rising on her skin. "That's what she feels then. I can relate in a way. Cole can I ask you something?" Cole now staring up into the night sky counting the stars, "Yes Inquisitor." A single tear fell upon Lavellans cheek glistening with guilt. "Is Sera-." Cut off by Cole forgetting he can read her mind like an open book. "Yes Elora she is but you must be victorious first with the battle within yourself. It is up to you if you want to achieve your goal." Cole stood up and started to walk to towards the stairs that led to the courtyard. He stopped at the first step. In a hushed whisper though loud enough to reach Elora's pointed ears Cole stated something that Elora never thought would ever cross a person's lips. Cole was full of surprises. Surprises that were serene but scary at the same time.

"Ilena would like for you to be happy and not afraid anymore. It never was your fault."


	3. The Glow That Guides

So just a couple of things you might want to know for this chapter. As we all know by now Elora is elven and I wanted to have here use her native language during important times of the chapter. So below I will be translating the words for you guys and gals in a chapter if I use any. Also if you couldn't tell already Elora does think to herself a lot just like me. I tend to think about the logical side of things and I wanted to convey that within Elora. I'm trying my best to bring out Sera's character she is very challenging to understand at times.

Here are the translations:

 **Aneth ara -My safe place.**

 **Ma vhenan'ara-My heart's desire**

 **Mythal lasa ghilan- Mythal grant me guidance.**

 **Ma serannas- My thanks or Thank you**

Enjoy! :)

* * *

A warmth enveloped Elora's hand. A small recognizable hand cupped Elora's. It was dark and she could barely make out whose hand it was. "Don't be afraid, listen to your heart. I'm always here for you." The whisper caught Lavellan's ear aflame with a beautiful tone. Music to her ears. A sudden flash of radiant green light engulfed the darkness. Her hand was flaring up but why? As she looked away from her glowing hand, a face a few inches away twinkled in her blue eyes. Shining with hope and compassion. The face was outlined with long, flowing blond hair that almost looked white in certain light. Green eyes colored with blue specks along the pupils and iris. Flawless skin almost porcelain like. The woman was elven due to her ears peeking through her curtain of hair. A purple vallaslin outlined and encircled her left eye, the shape forming into two blooming flowers above her eyebrow. The stems of the flowers came down to meet her left cheek "It's you, but how are you standing before me?" The mysterious elven woman came closer to Elora with graceful steps. The unnamed woman placed her hands on each side of Lavellen's face and cradled her cheeks. "Please don't blame yourself anymore." Her voice could set ones heart at ease. Full of wisdom and innocence. "Do what your heart tells you and don't think twice." Elora gently grabbed the elf's wrist while the woman still cradled her face. Leaning into the woman's hand she closed her eyes and stood frozen in time. "I don't want to leave, you are my Aneth ara. You are ma vhenan'ara. Elora rarely spoke any of native language anymore since she became Inquisitor. When she did it was usually towards Solas or to her Clan. Tears fell from Lavellen's face. "I know Elora. I must go. Dareth shiral. The woman gracefully turned on her heel and vanished into the darkness. Lavellan's hand growing dimmer. "No don't leave me!"

Elora jolted awake. Sweat soaked her beige button up shirt. The elf spoke to herself, "It was just a dream. When did I fall asleep last night? I must have been exhausted." Elora cleaned herself up and brushed the knots out of her red hair. She couldn't shake the dream from her mind, it seemed all too real. Rays of the morning sun cascaded along the stone walls signaling Elora it was time to start the day and see where Thedas needed the Inquisitor today. Throwing on a purple leather jacket and magenta scarf she headed downstairs to the main hall. She headed through the ambassador's study and into the war room where all three advisors stood waiting for her. "Good morning mi 'lady how are you doing this fine morning." Josephine waited for her reply. Trying desperately to forget the dream she wore a fake smile for the advisors and told a little white lie. "It has been well. Thank you Josephine." Rocking back and forth on her heels and receiving concerned looks from Leliana, the meeting began.

"Inquisitor, there seems to be a bandit problem up in the Hinterlands." Leliana spoke up as well. "My scouts tell me they are far too well trained to be simple bandits. The correct term for these bandits may be mercenaries but what they are doing in the Hinterlands near the refugees no one knows. Cullen nodded in agreement. "We thought you could take a few of your friends and take care of the problem. Our soldiers have had no luck." _Why did she leave me? Why did I have to wake up? Why can't I dream normal things like everyone else around here?_ "Inquisitor?" Cullen's booming voice snapped Elora back into reality. "Huh, oh yeah, I will head there as soon as possible commander." Josephine smiled, "I will tell the stable hands to get four horses saddled up right away Herald."

The advisors proceeded with their duties except for the master of ravens. Her eyes burned into Elora with great sympathy but yet concern. "Inquisitor please come here." Leliana motioned to the window in the war room overlooking the icy river valley below. Lavellen cautiously walked over to the spymaster afraid to hear what Leliana had to say after receiving the look from earlier. She felt like a child who was about to be scolded by her mother. When she reached Leliana, the hooded woman just stared blankly into the window, hands crossed behind her back not even bothering to face her friend. "What's eating at you Elora? I can see it all over your face since you waltzed in here." Elora sighed, "I had a bad dream and when I awoke my hand was numb." Leliana listened in with a friendly ear. "Is the mark on your hand bothering you, Lavellen?" _Why is she asking me this she knows damn well Solas fixed it._ "No just a little numb, it's my overwhelming thoughts that are getting in my way." Leliana went silent. It was a very awkward silence and by the look on her face she was hiding something of interest. _What is she up too now?_ "I had a visitor this morning Elora. A friend of yours." Leliana let out a playful chuckle, "They were very intimidated by me and my winged messengers. Am I really that scary?" Lavellen smiled. Leliana can be intimidating at times but she always knew how to lighten the mood. Is it because of her bard training? Whatever it was Elora still appreciated it. "Not to me. You're just an average woman that does sneaky business." A smirk formed on Leliana's lips. "If you described me like that to a noble they would think I'm some sort of thief of the night. Which I don't mind it keeps away hungry eyes." Leliana finally looked Elora in the eyes. "Speaking of thieves, it was Sera who came to visit me this morning. She wanted me to convey the message to you that she wants to come along with you on this mission" _It has to be a coincidence after everything Cole told me last night. Then my dream this morning, what is everyone playing at. Why Sera? When did she have the courage to actually talk to Leliana? Too many questions, not enough answers. Damn it all!_ "Lost in your own world again I see." Elora flushed with embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess." Leliana and Elora walked towards the door stopping just before turning the handle. "If it were me Inquisitor I would bring the archer with you. After all I have eyes everywhere and I have heard that Sera would love to get to know you better." Leliana pulled the door open to let the elf out of the war room and to the stables. "Oh and one more thing keep your head out of the clouds we wouldn't want you to be dying on us would we." With that Leliana closed the door rather quickly.

 _She knows something. What did she mean by Sera would love to get to know me better? I have already talked with Sera and we know the basics. What more is there to know? Mythal, lasa ghilan._

* * *

Lavellan reached the stables, confused as ever after her chat with Leliana. Elora perked up once she saw four horses saddled up. _Maybe some action on the field will help me forget about things for a little while, especially that dream._ Cole stood next to his horse gently petting the mare's mane while feeding it a bright, delicious red apple. Walking towards the compassionate spirit Lavellen could vaguely make out what Cole was saying. She realized it was her never ending cycle of consciousness she called a mind. "No please, don't leave me! I'm all alone. Fingers twitching with pain, the glow is her guidance, she must not realize it yet. Hair flowing in the darkness it catches my soul aflame. The fire is not hot. I like how it makes my skin tingle with temptation but yet a kindness sparkles inside the flame she calls a heart."

 _Can he really tell all that by just looking upon me?_ "Yes Inquisitor I can. Only while you are in pain." Her eyes pleaded to Cole to stop with the mind reading. "Look Cole, you're a good friend and all but let's just focus on the mission at hand. Please keep my thoughts to yourself." Lavellan felt small in the spirit's presence knowing he had the power to heal and all she could do was close rifts. Suddenly a foreign sensation trailed through Elora's marked hand. It's as if a mage charged her hand with lightning magic giving off a pins and needles sensation. Then her hand grew with magical green light. The same light the rifts gave off. "What's happening, my hand has never done this before." _This is what happened to my hand in my dream. This damned thing sometimes I wish I was never at the Conclave._ Iron Bull, who just got done sharpening his weapons in the barn, finally noticed the ordeal happening outside. "What's wrong with your hand there Boss?" Confidence was resonating in Bull's gruff voice, "If Corypheus is around I'll tear him a new one just for you." Still staring at her glowing hand Elora knew this was different. "No I don't think this is Corypheus, this is something else entirely." Still not sure what to think footsteps sounded behind the elf. "Ready to go fill some baddies full of arrows, Lady Herald." Sera's words floated in the air as Elora's hand shined brighter than ever. Pain filled the entirety of her hand and Lavellen fell to her knees. "Ahhhh!" Everyone surrounding the stables including the merchants, nobles, and servants stopped to stare in awe and horror trying to figure out whether they should run or not. "Ma…Make it…st…st…stop!" Cole grinned with happiness, "The glow that guides." Sera knelt down besides Elora who was shaking and trembling with pain. "Hey creepy this is no time for stupid words." Gritting her teeth Elora managed to make words. "Sera…please have some...someone get hel…help." Sera in a panic agreed to do the deed herself. "No, stay with me. Tell Bu….Bull to get Solas." Sera nodded, "Hey big guy, Inquisitor wants baldy here on the double." Bull put down his giant axe and ran past the two elves. Sera reached for Lavellen's marked hand. "Wait Sera, I thought you were scared of magical stuff like this." _What is up with her all of a sudden she never had that look in her eye before. It's comforting. Why can't I see things clearly for once in my life?_ "I don't give a nug's arse, you are my friend and I'm gonna help. We can't have you dying on me can we?" Sera grabbed Lavellen's hand and placed it in hers. As their hands connected the pain slowly dissolved from the marked hand. All that remained was the green glowing light emanating throughout her hand.

"It's gone, the pain is gone." Elora turned to Sera in disbelief, "How did you do that?" Sera's eyes widened but they were filled with joy. "I'm no mage, I guess I scared it away…I guess. The tips of Sera's pointy ears turned bright red. "Oi! Big guy she's okay I scared it away. No need for baldy now." Bull was just about to reach the top of the stairs to the main courtyard when she heard Sera call out to him. Cole was still petting his horse as if nothing happened. The glowing green light was completely diminished now, gone even. "You sure you're okay Lady Herald? Do we need to wait to stick it to some stupid bandit?" Lavellen still on her knees, stared up at Sera meeting her gaze. _I wonder if anyone has told her if she has beautiful eyes. Kind and comforting filled with a storm of hope but with a glimmer of a sad history. Reminds me of her…. No! Everyone has different eyes. I must be imagining things after all that pain._ "Earth to Inquisitor! Are we going to the Hinterlands?" Elora stood up pushing her ridiculous thought away. "Yes, I'm okay. Let me grab my gear and we will head out." Sera broke out in laughter, "Looking a little red in the cheeks there Inquisitor. Were you thinking of naughty elfy things." Elora didn't even notice she was blushing until Sera said something. "I was not! It's just uh… a little warm out here that's all." Sera continue to laugh, "Admit it you were. What's wrong a little dry down there Inquisitor." Bull chimed in "Oh Sera, that's why I love to drink with you." Bull and Sera gave each other a high five. Bull bending down a ways since he was Qunari and Sera just an average elf.

All four companions hopped up on their horses ready to make the long journey to the Hinterlands. Slowly trotting towards the main gate of Skyhold a voice of wisdom yelled out to Elora. Turning her horse around Elora spotted Solas in his enchanter robes striding towards the four companions. "Inquisitor, my apologies for holding you up but I must ask? Interested in Solas's question Elora let Solas continue. "I would like to know if it would be okay if I could accompany you and the others to the Hinterlands. I overheard from the whispering servants about what happened with your mark earlier. I would like to see if it will happen again and perhaps I could be of some assistance in the matter if it does occur again. Maybe give you some insight of why the mark is acting up. After all I did stop it from killing you at Haven. _That explains why you are in your robes. Having him come along couldn't hurt._ Elora looked down at her marked hand. _What if it does flare up again while I'm gone?_ "Okay Solas, you can come along, you make a good point." Solas bowed to Elora, "Ma serannas, Inquisitor. I shall return in a few minutes with my horse." Sera shifted in her saddle. Elora knew hearing her native language spoken out loud made Sera uncomfortable. "Ugh, does baldy have to come. He always ruins my fun. And my pranks." Elora gave Sera a reassuring smile, "He's only coming along in case my mark causes me anymore pain while we are gone and besides he is skilled with magic in battle." Sera sighed, "Too elfy for me, makes me wanna sleep." The sound of hooves from a horse echoed in the courtyard. Solas. "Ready to go when you are Inquisitor." Elora squeezed her heels into her horse's side and took off down the long stone bridge that led in and out of Skyhold. Her friends keeping the pace behind her. She looked behind her shoulder at Cole who has kept a smile on his face since the incident in the courtyard. _What is up with him? It's like he is sneering at me with pride? He knows something, but what in the world could that be?_

 _What did he mean by the glow that guides?_


	4. Happiness Is The Key To The Truth

Hi everyone! Before we get into the chapter I would like to point out a few things. First off I want to thank The Iron Bull for helping me improve my work and giving me insight on a few points in my earlier chapters. For the life of me I could not figure out how to edit my earlier chapters so from chapter four and on you will see my improvements. Second I would like to point out that because of this insight The Iron Bull gave me ,you will not be seeing big long paragraphs anymore and I have been separating them better for you so you won't get lost in the story. Third I want to thank everyone who takes time out of their busy day to read my work. I appreciate it and enjoy the feedback. Last but not least there is one elven translation in this chapter you will need to know. Thank you again guys and gals. Always remember to just be yourself. :)

 **Ina'lan'ehn- Beautiful.**

* * *

Wind whistled through the trees along the dirt path. Birds chirping a delightful tune to the summer sun. The sound of twenty hooves coming up the winding path scared off the grazing nugs who scattered into the bushes. Elora was glad to be out of Skyhold for once. She cared for her friends but she knew she had a duty to fulfill. She can't be lounging about in her throne all day. She looked back to see her friends were still following. Lavellen knew she was in good company.

Bull with his brute strength, Solas with his vast knowledge and skill with magic, Sera with her bow and arrows, and Cole with his kind heart. Elora knew she was in good hands. As Sera once put it, "No baddies will be touching us, they will have an arrow to the face first." Elora grinned at the thought. Sera does have an odd way of putting things. Cute even.

"A little warm in the ears Boss. You elves are always so easy to tell if you're blushing or lying. It's what the Ben-Hassrath taught us when we were interrogating elves. The tips of the ears will turn red when lying or blushing. I know you ain't lying Boss, so what you getting all red eared for?"

Elora didn't realize that Bull was riding next to her. "It's nothing. It's just a little warm out here. It is summer after all." Bull raised his eyebrow knowing that was a lie. "It's okay Boss, I understand we all get those thoughts. I know I do especially when I look at redheads." Bull gave off a seductive grin, "You should tell your friend Leliana to come by and visit me at the tavern if you know what I mean. I know you two are close"

Elora threw her head back in laughter, "I don't know Bull. What if you do something she doesn't like in bed? She might kill you for it. Literally."

Bull was laughing so hard at Lavellen's remark he had tears in his eyes. Accidently squeezing the horse's side in his fit of laughter, the horse took off full speed down the path. Bull not ready for the sudden jerk in movement fell off the horse and got a mouthful of dirt. "I'm okay."

Sera chuckled, "Looks like big guy marked us a spot to make camp, yeah." Bull stood up and brushed himself off. "The bigger they are the harder they fall, isn't that right big guy?" Bull walked away in embarrassment, trying to catch his horse.

Elora's eyes scanned the clearing. "We should be at the bandit's camp tomorrow morning. We just need to head a little further south from here." Elora couldn't help but remember the first time she was in the Hinterlands was to meet Mother Giselle. The Inquisition has grown a considerable size since then. Being Inquisitor can wear Lavellen down knowing all of Thedas rests on her shoulders.

 _What would happen to this world if I fell in battle?_ Elora shook her head. _NO! Coryephus must be stopped no matter what._

"Inquisitor, may I speak with you in private?" Elora turned to face Solas who seemed to enjoy the evening air. A peaceful but yet intuitive look on his face. Lavellen nodded. "Give me a moment to let the others know where I'm headed, Solas." Solas walked towards the forested area in the clearing awaiting Elora's arrival.

"Bull and Sera could you two please set up the tents? Cole can you keep watch, I must go speak with Solas. Thank you." Elora turned on her heel and headed towards the direction Solas went. Entering the forested clearing she could make out Solas sitting on a fallen tree that looked as if it were melded into the ground. A small pool of water in front of him mirrored his reflection. This place felt calming to Elora.

"Come Inquisitor, sit with me." Elora treaded over to the bald elf and took a seat upon the fallen tree. Her reflection shimmering in the pool of water. "What's this about Solas?" An awkward silence fell upon the two elves. Elora twiddled her thumbs waiting for Solas to speak. "Tell me Inquisitor, What troubles you? I saw the way you looked during our journey here. You seemed deep in thought."

Elora stared down at her reflection tracing her vallaslin with her fingers. Solas noticed this and didn't hesitate to ask another question. "Your vallaslin, it holds a significance to you of some kind, does it not? Most elves would have been happy to have it removed with the spell I know. When I asked to remove it from your face you told me no. Why is it important Inquisitor? I'm curious to know."

Elora sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this conversation. "I'm not like other elves. I got this vallaslin when I turned 18 and I chose to have it drawn in to this shape for a reason. For a personal reason. I don't want to talk about it." Elora's blue vallaslin encircled her left eye coming up to meet her forehead in the shape of two blooming flowers. The stems coming down to meet her left cheek. Solas turned and faced Lavellen. "You don't have to tell me Inquisitor. I believe I already know the answer. When I said earlier you looked deep in thought you were tracing your vallaslin while on your horse almost running into the Qunari."

Elora clenched her fist wanting to punch something. _Why can't he just drop the fucking subject already?_ "How would you know the answer to my personal matters Solas? No one and I mean no one could ever understand my past and why I SCREWED UP!" Solas patiently waited for Elora to calm down. _How could Solas possibly know my past, my secrets? They are mine to keep, know no one else's._ Lavellen stood up and turned her small body away from Solas. She shivered from the cool evening wind. Elora couldn't hold back any longer and tears were rapidly flowing.

Solas reached out to his friend and wrapped her in a sympathetic hug. "I know because I walk the Fade and heard the name slip from the spirits lips. I may not know your past but what I see and hear in the Fade is true. You share the same trait. So very simple but yet very unique. I do not yet know why your hand flared up yesterday but I have a vague idea. You put a fake smile on in front of friends but deep inside you are dying slowly from what I have interpreted."

Elora wiped away her tears knowing what Solas said was all true but yet very depressing. Solas let Elora free from his arms. "Some people say I don't have a heart. When it comes to my friends, I do like to show them I care even if it's a small gesture like a hug. Now I'm going to head back to camp and see if they need any help." Solas turned to walk away but was interrupted by Lavellen.

Gathering up all the courage she could find Lavellen had to know the answer. "Solas." The bald, pale elf stopped in his tracks. "Yes Inquisitor?" Elora's breath was shaky, body trembling, and palms sweaty. Lavellen was afraid to ask but she must know if Solas was actually telling the truth or just trying to comfort her or was he doing both? It was unlike the mage to show sympathy. "You said you heard spirits in the Fade say a name. What name did the spirits say exactly?"

Without looking back at Elora, Solas answered his friend. "I believe they called her Ina'lan'ehn Ilena." Elora could not believe her ears. She wanted to tell herself Solas was lying and trying to make a fool of her. Anger pulsed through Elora as well as regret. "NO! THAT CANT BE TRUE! YOUR'RE LYING SOLAS! WHY…. HOW…WH..." Unable to make sense of it all Elora ran past Solas and into camp and straight into the first tent she saw. The tent was empty and Elora fell to her knees and burst into tears. A voice sounded from outside.

"Inquisitor, ya okay in there? Why the hurry?" Sera. "Are you crying? What the heck did baldy do this time? Just give the word and I'll put some bees in his bedroll." Elora wanted to be alone and never again step foot outside. "Go away Sera. It's not you, I just don't want you to see me like this. I need to be alone." Sera still didn't move away from the tent. "So is that a yes then? I can put bees in baldy's bedroll?" New footsteps sounded outside the tent they were light so it couldn't have been Bull. "Sera leave her alone for now. She needs time to herself to process some new information."

Sera stuck her tongue out at Solas. "What the heck did you do to Elora baldy?" Elora perked up a little, tears still streaming down her face. _Elora. That's the first time Sera has called me by my first name. I like it and it sounds right coming from her._ Solas answered Sera. "I did nothing but tell her something she needed to hear." Solas walked away and Sera followed. Elora could still hear Sera pestering Solas. "Something smells fishy and I don't like it one bit." Bull walked by the tent letting Lavellen know Sera would be back later since Sera and Lavellen are sharing a tent and Cole, Solas, and himself is sharing the other tent.

 _Just great. Now what am I going to have to tell Sera when she starts asking me questions about what just happened? I guess I'll have to think of something._ Elora laid out her fur bedroll and took her weapons and armor out from her tan, leather bag. _I guess I'll just shine my weapons until I get tired._ A feeling of being watched irked Elora. She turned around to find Cole standing silently behind her.

"The one name he spoke. Shivers down my spine. Thoughts of the past and a nickname on my happy lips. Beautiful. Everything I see is beautiful." Cole's words lingered over Elora like a thundering raincloud. "Stop, no you're lying Solas. Make it all go away. I want it out of my head. You won't let me help but someone else can."

Elora was confused by Cole's last words. "Who the hell can help me Cole? I don't want anybody's help." Cole faced the front flaps of the tent and before walking out he whispered another puzzle to Elora. "Tomorrow you will hold the answer." With that Cole was gone before Lavellen got a chance to speak again.

A shadow of a small figure loomed outside the tent before entering inside. Sera gave Elora a concerned look. Trying to avoid Sera's upcoming questions, Elora walked over to her bedroll and laid down on her side facing the tent's wall away from Sera. "So the thingy with baldy, what happened there?" Elora remained silent like a stubborn child. "Come on mate. We're friends. Better to get it off yer chest then have a sword sticking it to ya. Bandits always have that sort of thing. At least I think they do, I mean what else could they stick you with?" Sera laughed, "Oh wait I know…. or maybe you don't wanna know seeing you're all gloomy faced."

Sera was shuffling about getting her bedroll ready for the night. Elora decided she couldn't ignore her all night and she had a point. Elora was her friend maybe Sera's only friend. "Sera, have you ever messed up in your life and I'm talking like really messed up to the point of no return?" Sera walked over to Lavellen and sat down on the floor beside her. Still facing the tents wall Elora snuck a peek over at Sera who looked deep in thought.

"I don't think so Elora. What do you mean?" Elora sat up and brought her knees to her chest sitting in the fetal position. Elora knew from what Cole said on the battlements a few nights ago at Skyhold that Sera was to be special in a way to Lavellen but she couldn't figure out in what sort of way. "Sera, I messed up a few months before the Conclave and Solas told me something that as haunted me since I lived in my Clan. At first it was heartwarming to cross my ears and now it haunts my every memory, my every dream, my very soul and I will always blame myself. Beaut…Be…B…" Elora was now weeping in front of Sera. Something she would have never wanted to happen. Only a few others have seen her cry. Solas being one of those people as of tonight.

Sera scooted closer to Elora and put her arm around her shoulder. Elora's eyes widened at the touch on her skin. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and a chill ran down her spine and butterflies formed in her stomach. _What! No, it can't be. I haven't felt this since my days in the Clan. Could it be my imagination?_

"Let it out Inky, I don't know what youre talking about but I'm here for you. So is my arrows." Elora lifted her face away from her knees. "What did you just call me?" Sera's face went from sympathetic to worried. "I called you Inky because that's what I think when I look at your valla- whats-it. Do you not like it?"

Elora managed a smile towards Sera, "Actually Sera I love it." Elora was blushing from head to toe, not wanting Sera to notice she quickly turned away and cleared her throat, "Um, it's getting late we should head to bed so we can be ready for tomorrow." Sera agreed and laid down in her bedroll a few feet away from Elora. "Hey Inky."

Elora rolled over in her bedroll to see Sera smiling back at her. "Yes Sera?" Something twinkled in Sera's eye giving Lavellen more butterflies in her stomach. "Goodnight and stay alive for us will ya." Elora nodded giving Sera a warm smile. _There is something different about Sera that I can't see in the others but what could it be exactly? What answer am I going to find tomorrow that Cole referenced?_ Turning off her brain Elora closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready to head out yet Boss?" Bull was impatiently waiting for everyone to leave camp to go after the bandits. "Yeah, just give me a second I'm buckling the straps on my boot." _Mythal guide my blades today and protect us all._ Elora stepped out of her tent in full armor, her daggers strapped to her back. "All right everyone let's move out!" Bull flexed his huge muscles. "Horns up!" Sera placed her arrows in her quiver. "Let's go show them stinking bandits how Red Jenny plays!" Solas grabbed his wooden staff and whispered an inaudible elven prayer. Cole stepped forward. "They hurt people and so we must help."

All five companions took off south through the Hinterlands keeping alert in case the bandits were close by. "Looking good in your armor Inky it brings out your arse. Elora was startled by Sera's observation. "Wh...What?" Good thing Elora had her helmet on otherwise Sera would see her ears flash bright red. "Just making small talk Inky. Getting bored with nothing to shoot."

"Boss look up ahead!" Bull pointed out a small old looking fortress. A small body of water surround the fortress. Elora could make out three men guarding the front entrance and two guarding the entrance to the bridge. "Looks like the only way in is across that bridge there." Lavellen saw that the men were well armed and had no particular banner raised in the fortress so she knew these were the bandits. Elora started to give orders to her group trying to decide the plan of action. "Cole, you and me will go into stealth and dispatch the two guards at the bridge. Once that is done we will take the two up front and Sera will kill the third from a distance. Shoot the one in the middle we will take the ones on each end. Bull after Sera shoots an arrow, come across the bridge and use you strength to get the door open. Sera follow Bull after you dispatch your target. Solas, just keep everyone protected and fight with all youre might. Everyone got it?"

The companions nodded in agreement ready to make their move. "For the Inquisition!" Elora and Cole quickly dealt with the first two guards. Lavellen slit the next man's throat easily, hearing an arrow whistle by and impale the guard behind her. Bull, Sera, and Solas ran up the bridge with ease. Bull slammed his axe into the door splintering the wood.

Lavellen heard yelling from above the door. Archers. "SERA! SOLAS! PROTECT BULL!" Solas cast a barrier around Bull just in time. An arrow bouncing off the magic. Solas shot magic towards the archers while Sera laughed every time an archer missed her. "Let me show you how it's done." Sera shot an arrow and it landed right between the eyes of another bandit.

The sound of the door shattering into pieces told Elora that Bull was through the main door. "Let's kick some ass Boss!" Each companion was fighting to the death. Elora's built up emotions made it easier for her to slice through the bandits. _Fuck life. Fuck my stupid heart. Fuck my past. Fuck EVERYTHING!_

All the bandits were dealt with until a deep voice sounded through the halls of the fortress. "You think you can come into my home and kill my friends. It's time for the Inquisition to die!"

A huge two handed warrior stepped out from the shadows wielding a gigantic steel warhammer. The armored man started swinging violently at everyone and everything. "You will pay Inquisition! I will save you for last Inquisitor so you can watch your friends die in agony. You killed my friends and I will kill yours. Let's start off with this annoying little archer."

Sera backed up, readying an arrow. She let it fly through the air but it didn't make a scratch on the warrior. The man laughed, "You think your tiny little arrows are going to stop me. I think not." As Sera was backing away from the bandit leader she tripped and fell over a dead body. "Goodbye little archer."

Horror swept across Elora's face as the scene unfolded before. The bandit leader raised his warhammer high above his head to strike the killing blow. Sera looked into Elora's eyes pleading for help. Her eyes screamed she wasn't ready to die.

" **ILENA NO!"**

Elora moved her legs as fast as she could hoping to make it in time to prevent the inevitable. Elora pushed her legs farther. _You can't die on me! You promised you were never going to die on me!_ Lavellen swooped in and hovered over Sera grabbing her shoulders and looking deep into Sera's eyes. "If you die then we die together Ilena!" Elora shut her eyes tightly bracing for the impact of the blow.

But it never came. Elora looked up and realized the bandit leader was frozen and unable to move, warhammer still held high. She heard Solas yell a command at Bull, "Strike him now Bull!" Blood splattered on Elora's face.

Lavellen turned her gaze towards Sera. Their eyes locked on to each other. Elora still held Sera in her arms. Sera was turning bright red. _She is light as a feather but yet so beautiful. How did I not notice before?_ Sera had many mixed emotions written on her face. She was in awe but also grateful the Inquisitor was going to sacrifice herself for a friend. She was also confused.

"What did you call me Inky? Who's Ilena?" Elora let go of Sera. _Did I really say that in the midst of the battle? Fuck!_ "It's nothing Sera I was just worried about you" Bull was wiping the blood off his blade, the leader dead at his feet.

"Cutting it a little close there Boss. It's all good though we got the bastards." Elora gave Bull a thumbs up and started to walk away from Sera who was still sitting on the ground trying to make sense of everything. Suddenly a flash of green light illuminated the fortress.

"Ahhh!" Elora fell to her knees once more. "My hand! Solas my hand! Ma…Make it stop!" Solas rushed over to the elf.

"Inquisitor I need you to relax. Let me look your hand over." Solas took Elora's hand in his. "Let me see if I can stop it with some magic." Solas charged his hand with magic and touched Elora's hand. Her hand was growing brighter. Solas looked puzzled. "I don't understand, that should have worked. Tell me Inquisitor, where were you moments ago?"

Elora squeezed her hand trying to hold back the pain. "I was talking to Sera and then I gave Bull a thumbs up."

Solas gave Elora a pleasant smile. "As I suspected. Remember when I told you last night I had an idea of why your hand was flaring up. Well now I have a resolution." He turned towards Sera and beckoned her over. "Sera will you please come over here and touch the Inquisitor's hand please?"

Sera didn't understand what Solas was trying to prove but if it was to help Elora she was all for it. Sera cautiously walked up to Lavellen. She knelt down beside the pained woman and touched and placed Lavellen's hand in hers.

The glowing light died out and the pain subsided from Elora's hand. "What just happened Solas? Sera made it stop in the courtyard at Skyhold as well." Solas smiled proudly, happy to know his idea was correct. Solas paced slowly back and forth with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Sera stopped your pain because she is your guide. Sometimes spirits in the Fade help guide the living through certain objects or actions. The anchor you wield on your hand attracts spirits. That is how Cole found you after all. Your anchor glows brightly to them and a particular spirit is trying to convey a message of some kind to you through Sera. Sera is also the one who will help mend your pain but I cannot say in what way for sure. I believe from the conversation we had last night that you already know the name of the spirit I speak of. The spirit would like for you to share a story you only know of to another individual. The individual you choose to share the story with is up to you. Leliana and Cole already know but they found out through different means. You must say it with your heart Inquisitor."

Solas walked away leaving Elora and Sera astonished by what they just heard. Elora faced Sera. "Sera, I don't know what to say." Sera who was still clenching Elora's hand squeezed her hand with a kindness Elora has never felt before. It soothed Elora's nerves. "Inky you don't have to say a thing. Knowing I'm this so called guide for you makes me feel good. I like feeling good. Good is better than bad. I may not understand elfy things but I heard what baldy said. I'm a guide of some kind and I will make your pain go away in a way. It's better than being nothing like shite on the bottom of a boot."

Elora blushed deeply. Sera stood up to walk away. "I'm gonna head back to camp. See ya there Inky." She turned and walked away. Elora couldn't help but think to herself. _Damn. I never realized it but Sera has a really good looking ass._ Elora blushed some more. _The hell am I thinking. I can't behave like this in front of my friends besides she's just my friend. At least I have friends._ She couldn't help but think if it wasn't for her friends she wouldn't be alive right now. She smiled knowing they always have her back.

For once in her life Elora actually felt happy and couldn't be any happier when she glanced upon Sera.


	5. The Truth Revealed

Hello there everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. I want to thank you guys for all the support. This chapter will finally reveal some really juicy details about our main character, Elora. So I hope you all enjoy it. Here are the elven translations for this chapter. The next chapter shall be coming out in a few days or so. Remember to always be yourself! :)

 **Mi'nas'sal'in- I miss you.**

 **Mi'durgen- diamond**

 **Ina'lan'ehn- Beautiful**

 **Ar lath ma-I love you**

 **Nas'falon-soulmate**

* * *

Lavellen found herself sitting under a giant oak tree. The leaves under her took flight on a gust of wind. The sun was setting in the distant horizon leaving the sky painted in hues of pink, blue, and orange. A variety of butterflies hovered around Elora trying to find fresh flowers to pollinate before the light of the day ended. The valley looked as if it was straight out of an old fairytale the keeper would tell her at night when she was a child. Not a soul was around to disturb Elora's place of serenity.

Elora's ears picked up on footsteps crunching through the leaves. An elven woman stepped out from behind the oak tree as if playing hide and seek, startling Elora. The mysterious woman wore a heartwarming smile. Her long locks of blond hair, almost looking white in the setting sun, swayed in the wind. The woman walked forward to Lavellen, donning Dalish armor. "Elora, my mi'durgen." Her words danced in Elora's mind creating goosebumps along her skin. The mysterious elf seemed god-like to Elora. Her beauty was unmatched to any being in all of Thedas.

"Elora please, stop hurting your heart with the past. It has been done, there is no changing that fact. Go to her." Elora was in awe and shock. She stood frozen with disbelief. Her gaze met the mysterious woman. Lavellen wished that she could stand in this moment of time forever. All her worries washed away as she stared into the eyes of the elven woman.

Lavellen finally found her words, "Mi'nas'sal'in." The woman joined hands with Elora, eyes still locked on each other. Elora's heart raced faster thinking it would burst from her chest in any minute. "Don't leave me again. Stay here in this place with me." Passion flooded Lavellen's lips.

The woman released Lavellen from her grip. "I'm sorry Elora. You must understand why I can't stay. Go to her and mend your scarred heart." The mysterious woman proceeded to wrap Elora in a sympathetic hug. Lavellen held the woman as close as she could possibly manage. She wanted to merge her own soul with the woman's through this embrace.

As the woman lifted away from Elora, her face morphed into a different shape. A very familiar shape. Sera's face was now eye to eye with Elora. Sera leaned in next to Elora's ear.

"Take me, my Inky."

* * *

"Inky? Hey Inky wake up." Lavellen jolted awake, Sera shaking her right shoulder. Sweat dripping from her body and feeling moist in her nether regions, Elora was afraid to look back at Sera. "Ya okay there Inky? You kept yelling weird things in your sleep. You were even talking all elfy too." Sera placed a hand on Elora's shoulder who was now sitting up in her bedroll. As soon as Sera's hand made contact with Elora, her entire body shivered. An exhilarating feeling rumbled down in Elora's core. _Yes. Touch me again. Anywhere. Just touch me again._ Elora pushed the intimate thought out of her mind and shifted in her bedroll, trying to ignore her body's desire.

"Inky, did I do something wrong? What's with you?" Sera slid her hand down from Elora's shoulder to her bicep. _I have to get out of here now._ "I've been wondering Inky, who's Ilena?" Sera laughed, "Oh wait, let me guess she was some big, bad Orlesian whore you had fun with that night at Halamshiral."

The feelings of desire were gone in an instant and without hesitation Lavellen threw a punch at Sera. Hitting Sera in the nose she fell to floor, nose pouring blood. "What the fuck was that for Inky!?"

Reality finally sunk into Elora's eyes. "Sera… I'm…I'm…" Backing away from the injured elf, Elora let a few tears slip out. "I, um, have to go." Lavellen darted out of the tent and into the cool night running into the forest at full speed. _Stupid! She doesn't know any better. I'm such a disgrace to this Inquisition! Fuck my horrible life. I just want to rip my heart out._ Elora came across a flat boulder that looked big enough to sit atop of. Nothing but dead grass and the sound of chirping crickets surround the ancient looking rock. Lavellen took a seat and stared up at the stars.

"Why did you leave me all alone Ilena? I need you." An uncontrollable fit of tears overtook Elora. "Why? Why? Why? That's all I ever ask and I never get any answers. The world is counting on me but my heart has stopped beating and its cold without you." _What am I doing? I look crazy talking to myself._ Lavellen grabbed a long, sturdy stick that was lying next to her bare feet. She looked for the nearest tree with stick in hand. With all her might she swung the stick against the bark of the tree.

"You promised!" Another thud sounded off the tree echoing in the night. "You left me this mark. Is it to remember or is it to stab me with pain every time I see my reflection?" Anger resided in each swing. The swings sped up becoming more frequent with each passing echo.

Her weapon of emotions snapped in half against the tree. Elora dropped what was left of it out of her hand. She dropped to her knees, head down in the direction of the barren ground. "Mi'nas'sal'in ina'lan'ehn Ilena." The night was growing colder but Elora didn't care, she enjoyed the solitude. No one to see her lash out or cry from regret.

"Let me die here, Mythal. I have nothing to live for anymore. No one to live for." A second voice sounded through the air.

"Inky? You still mad at me? I brought you a blanket so your tits don't freeze off." Elora turned around to see Sera standing behind a tree looking as if Elora would stab her if she moved a muscle. Her nose was red and swollen but wiped clean of blood.

"No, I'm not mad at you Sera. Not anymore at least. I'm sorry for punching you. It just...well it's just that you said something about someone that I didn't like." Sera slowly treaded to Elora, draping the blanket over Elora's shoulders.

"That don't mean you can hit me Inky. That friggin hurt, you know. Nice swing though, you could kill a bear with that punch." Elora stood up and walked to the boulder and sat down. "Sera, how long were you standing behind that tree exactly?" _What if she heard everything? Maybe I should tell her. What if she thinks of me differently after I do?_ Elora glanced at Sera. _She is so beautiful, so full of life. Her freckles align her cheery thoughts and feelings. It's adorable._

"I heard you say elfy words and then I heard Ilena. That's the name you called me yesterday. Then I heard something about some Mythal thingy. Why do you want to die Inky? You have friends to stay alive for." Sera stared awkwardly at Elora waiting for a response. Elora wanted to believe if she told her friend that Sera would still look at her in the same, caring way she did now. _Why did I have a strong desire for Sera to keep touching me? What if she doesn't like women that way? Who am I kidding, she is just my friend. Nothing more._

"Sera, come sit with me." Sera followed her friends order and used the other half of the boulder as a chair. The two were so close together their arms overlapped one another. Both blushed at the touch. "Sera, do you remember me asking you if you ever messed up real bad?" Sera nodded waiting for Elora to continue. "Well I messed up real bad Sera. I want to tell you something but I'm afraid you will think I'm some kind of monster." Tears formed in Elora's eyes again. She turned her head away from Sera so she couldn't see them fall.

Sera connected palms with Elora's, interlacing her fingers into Lavellen's. Elora welcomed the contact and squeezed Sera's hand. The tips of Elora's ears were marked red and her heart raced. "Inky, I know when you turn away like that it means you're crying. Its okay, I cry sometimes. Sometimes when I laugh because my pranks were too funny. Anyway, you can tell me Inky. I promise I won't run away. Cross my heart."

Elora smiled knowing her friend wanted to listen. "Do you remember when I called you Ilena yesterday? Well it all started when I was very young while in the Clan. My parents died when I was just a baby. The Clan raised me. I was an odd child, always wanting to watch the warriors of the Clan practice their skills. All the other children were playing with their toys their parents carved for them. One day a girl was brought to the Clan after our warriors saved her from slavers. Her name was Ilena. The other children always made fun of her because her hair was so blond it looked white. They would call her an old hag. One day I stood up for her and we became best friends. We grew up together, we trained together, and we would comfort each other in the hardest of times, and protect one another. She was chosen by the keeper to become a warrior on her sixteenth birthday and I was chosen to become a hunter. When we turned seventeen, I started to have feelings for my friend. I was afraid to confess my feelings for her thinking it would ruin our friendship. So instead, I tried dropping her hints thinking she would understand. Ilena surprised me and took me to a valley close to our Clan that was home to a giant oak tree. We stood under the tree and she confessed her feelings to me. She always was courageous and brave. We shared our first kiss under that tree. I felt as if I were on top of the world. When she turned eighteen, she chose the design of her vallaslin. When it was time for me to receive my vallaslin, she wanted me to have the same design and placement. Ilena said it would be symbolic of our love and companionship. Now I have it on my face until the end of time. Every time I look at my own reflection I can see her staring back at me and I try to remember why I chose the design. After the ceremony was over with, we met at our special place, the valley with the oak tree. She called me her diamond and I called her Beautiful Ilena."

Sera looked puzzled as ever, still holding Elora's hand while tears fell from Elora's grief stricken eyes. "If ya loved her so much where is she Inky?"

"Well Sera, it's like this. Years went by, Ilena and I still going strong. A year before the Conclave, our keeper instructed me and Ilena to go scouting to find our missing warriors, who hadn't returned from their mission to clear out a bandit camp. What we found was a scene of death. All of our warriors had been slain in cold blood. We quickly realized these were no bandits, it was the remnants of the darkspawn. They ambushed us from behind. Ilena and I had quickly killed them off one by one until a hurlock wielding a great sword showed up. Ilena and I worked together to drop the sword from his hands. The sword dropped in front of me and I impaled the hurlock with his own weapon. I was so caught up in the battle, I didn't notice Ilena standing behind the hurlock. Until it was too late. The sword struck Ilena as well. She died in my arms. Her blood stains my hands. I killed her Sera! Her last words to me was to not blame myself and I was to promise her that I would find love again somehow. That night, I vowed to never love another person again as long as I live. I don't want to get attached and make the same mistake twice. Ilena still haunts my pleasant dreams. Apparently, she is trying to give me a message but I don't understand half the time Sera. I'm a murderer, if you want to run from me I won't take offense to it."

Sera went silent trying to figure out what say to her friend. She seemed content that Elora told her the about the past but her physical emotions told another story, almost as if she was disheartened. It was clear she was devastated about some unknown matter.

"Inky, I'm sorry to hear that. I had love before but stupid people were stupid. They were no fun. If you were a baddie you wouldn't have tried to save my arse yesterday. Inky, I'm glad you have a big heart and you're a not a stupid leader either."

Sera quickly averted her gaze from Lavellen and their hands disconnected. An innocent teardrop entered the night through Sera's eye. She quickly wiped it away using the sleeve of her red shirt. "Sera? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have something in my friggin eye. Stupid dusty, dirt. I have to go, Elora." Sera got up from the boulder and slowly walked away, her head held down. Elora could tell by how slowly Sera was walking that she didn't want to leave Elora's side. It almost seemed as if Sera was struggling against an unknown force to keep moving forward. Sera kicked a small pebble in front of her feet. "Stupid love is friggin stupid. Stupid everyone!" Sera's head still hanging low, she disappeared into the forest.

Baffled by Sera's sudden departure, Elora got a worrisome feeling. _What did I do to upset Sera? Is she afraid of me now?_ Cole appeared out of thin air, startling Elora.

"No, not afraid just distraught. Hands laced together as if they belong but words hurt the heart. Her heart is in pain. Stupid love is stupid. Why can't I make words? My body will do the talking but in time. The sight of blue ink makes my heart race but does she even notice me? I'm just a big nobody. Hiding from sight, so no one can see my broken heart."

Cole's message hit her like a ton of bricks. "Cole, are you saying that is what Sera thinks of me?" Cole closed his eyes, reaching out to read Sera's mind. "Yes, but she is sad for you because you said you don't want to feel love ever again. That makes her cry. She is your guidance but you must forgive yourself first. When you are ready, go to Sera."

Elora shook her head in protest. "No! I vowed to not make the same mistake twice. Leave me out of this Cole. She will always be my friend. I will not sacrifice Sera to my misjudgment." Lavellen headed back to camp, leaving Cole behind under the starlight. "You cannot ignore your desire forever, Inquisitor."

* * *

Candlelight flickered around Elora's chambers. The elf walked outside onto the stone balcony overlooking Skyhold. The night was young and she listened to the sounds of the night. A tune of delight and cheer could be heard below resonating from the tavern. Sounds of chainmail armor clinking about on the battlements and the joy of laughter all throughout the main courtyard. Lavellen found peace in it all.

"About time you got your arse up here, I've been waiting for you." Arms wrapped themselves around Elora's tiny waist. Heat gathered on Elora's neck. It sent ecstasy through Lavellen. She turned to come face to face with Sera. "Inky, my love." Sera planted a kiss on her lover's lips. It was exhilarating and overwhelming. A familiar desire was building up between Elora's thighs.

"Sera, take me. Ar lath ma."

* * *

Elora opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of a dull, brown tent. She felt undeniably moist between her thighs and sweat was glistening over her skin. She ran her hand through her red hair. _What the hell kind of dream was that? Is it wrong to say I never wanted it to end? I need to stop thinking so inappropriately about my friend. Speaking of which…_ Elora looked over at Sera's bedroll and it was empty. Not a soul had touched it. _Maybe she's already up and about._ Elora searched her travel bag for fresh clothes and quickly dressed herself.

Elora exited the tent and immediately noticed Bull sitting by the fire, drinking a pint of mead. "Morning Boss. Care for a drink? Nothing like a mead in the morning to grow some hair on your chest." Elora politely declined the offer, taking a seat next to Bull. "Bull, where is everyone this morning?" Bull took a swig of his mead and wiped his mouth. "Well, Solas is in the tent sleeping, probably dreaming of magical crap. Cole is out for a morning stroll around the camp. He said that he was feeling cramped up in the camp. I haven't seen Sera since last night. I figured she was sleeping."

Elora's heart sank at Bull's observation. "Sera wasn't in the tent when I woke up. You're sure you haven't seen her?" Bull looked puzzled at Lavellen's question. "I'm positive Boss." _Fuck. Where could she be? Is she still upset from last night?_ "Keep watch over the camp Bull, I'm going out to look for her." Bull agreed to the order.

Elora grabbed her trusty daggers just in case and headed off into the wilderness. _Could she possibly be where we met last night? Mythal watch over her. Please let her be okay._ Elora approached the valley from last night and was surprised when she didn't see Sera at all. Elora had to fall back on her tracking skills she learned back when she lived in her Clan.

Lavellen faintly detected outlines of a small footprint in the grass from where Sera disappeared too the night before. Elora followed the best she could. She came across a small patch of blond hair caught on a branch about Sera's height. _She must have not noticed the branch and her hair briefly got caught._ Elora followed the direction of the branch. A small whimper came from behind a large tree trunk.

A flash of yellow and red caught Elora's eye. Sera was huddled under the tree trying to keep warm. "Sera! Thank goodness you're okay. Let's take you back to camp, everyone's worried about you." Elora outstretched her arm and grabbed Sera's shoulder. Sera violently jerked away. "Go away Inky. Leave me alone. Your friggin shite, you. Stupid brain making me feel stupid feelings. I…just…wanna..." Sera started sniffling and tried to hide the fact she was crying.

"Sera what do mean I'm stupid shit? Everyone has their own feelings, what are you feeling? You can tell me, I'm your friend." Sera glanced back at Lavellen, shivering from the chilly morning weather. "That's just it Inky. That word friend, I don't like it anymore. I'm not good with words, I'm good with arrows and pranks. Why can't you love again Inky? Ilena wants you to be happy."

Elora let out a long sigh, "Sera I just can't and I won't. I'm too messed up to love again. I'm also the Inquisitor. I don't want to have any more blood on my hands. I don't want the same pain again. Since Ilena died, my heart is incapable of love. Why do you want to know? Did I hurt you in some way last night?"

Sera stood up and walked over to Elora. _What is she trying to say?_ Elora gazed into Sera's eyes and found herself lost in her own world again. _Her eyes, pure beauty. She has that same twinkle in her eye that Ilena had when she looked at me. She has always seen me as a caring friend. Sera didn't run away after I told her of my tragedy. I think I understand now why she is my guide._

"Inky, I just wanted to say sorry for your loss." Elora nodded and thanked Sera for her condolences. _She is beautiful but I don't want to hurt her._ Elora turned to walk away, regret boiling in her stomach.

"No, wait that's not right Inky. What I really wanted to say is… is...well..." Sera tried to put her words together and took a deep breath. "It's simple Inky. I like you." Elora stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and heart beating at the sound of Sera's voice.

"I'm not real good with telling people my feelings, ya know." Sera awkwardly scratched the back of head. "Inky, I'm sorry. It's just...well…um…Fuck this sounded better in my head." Elora raced up to Sera and grabbed both of her hands. "Inky?"

"It's okay Sera, I believe I know what you're trying to say and to be honest I like you too. I want more than friends. I simply cannot ignore you anymore. You were hurt last night because I told you I vowed to never love again right?" Sera happily agreed. "It's my fault, Sera. I should have known when you held my hand last night and you didn't run away or look at me differently. I now know why you are here to mend my heart. How could I have been so blind? Please, forgive me Sera."

Sera was grinning from ear to ear. "I thought you never were going to take the friggin hint. Come here you." Elora and Sera leaned in and shared a loving kiss, embracing each other. The kiss was gentle but yet full of passion. Passion Elora thought she would never feel again. _I now know why I desired you. The twinkle in your eye was all for me. Just like Ilena. You are the guide to mend my broken heart by loving me and making me remember a long, lost compassion. A feeling that was lost with my sanity. But now you have brought it back. I was lying to myself this whole damn time. I am still capable of love. Thank you Ilena, for guiding me to Sera._ An unknown but familiar, serene voice whispered into Elora's ear.

"Your welcome, my mi'durgen."

Finally coming up for air from the kiss, the two elves couldn't help but blush at each other. Elora embraced Sera once more. "I will promise to protect you and never falter. Now let's get back to camp before you catch a cold. I can't believe you stayed out here all night."

 _Could it finally be true that you are my nas'falon?_


	6. Shaky Reunion

Hey everyone sorry for making you guys wait so long fro the next chapter. I have been real busy with personal stuff and all last week I was working double shifts at my job. So I had no time to write. But now here it is just for you. I appreciate all the great feedback I'm getting from you guys. You guys and gals are the best. When I posted this story I didn't except to get much feedback as I am. Also I'm currently working on a new storyline for a Mass Effect Fanfiction so keep a lookout for the first chapter, Not sure when it will be out as I am working on drafts at the moment. Also chapter 7 is in the making. Anyway on to the story. Enjoy. Always remember to be yourself.

Elven translations

 **Savahalla- Hello**

 **Ar lath ma- I love you**

 **Garas quenathra- Why have you come?**

 **mi'durgen-Diamond**

 **Ina'lan'ehn-Beautiful**

 **Ma banal las halamshir var vhen- You do nothing to further our people.**

 **Ir abelas- I am sorry**

 **Ir abelas, ma vhenan- I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart**

 **Dareth Shiral- Farewell**

* * *

"Inky look, there is your place up ahead, we are finally home."

Elora and her company had been travelling for the past few days back to Skyhold, their mission a success. Sera just couldn't stop smiling since Elora and her shared a meaningful kiss in the peaceful woods. Elora couldn't believe things were starting to look up.

"So what about it Inky? Wanna get a few drinks in the tavern with me and celebrate? If not I can think of other ways we can "celebrate" love." Sera bit her lip and scanned Elora from head to toe. Sera's facial expression sent butterflies to her stomach.

"I don't know Sera. I do have to check back in with Cullen and give him a report."

 _I wonder if Sera would understand that if I told her I'm not quite ready for such a big leap in our relationship. It was just yesterday we shared our first kiss._ Elora parted her blue eyes from Sera and tilted her gaze towards the sky. _I wonder if Ilena is up there looking down upon me. Would she think I'm a disgrace to her heart for kissing another woman?_ _Mythal keep her protected under your watch._

"Hello! Inky? You're staring into the fluffy clouds again. Can't Mr. Commander Fancy pants wait? I'm dry over here."

Lavellan snapped out of it and responded to Sera's impatience. "Sera, I will be as quick as I can and then join you at the tavern"

Amusement grew in Sera's eye. "Ok, race you to Skyhold, last one there is a rotten dragon's egg." Sera kicked her horse with her heels and sped off in the distance. Lavellan laughed with joy.

"Not if I get there first!"

Sera squeezed her horse's sides harder and leaned forward with a competitive stance.

"In your dreams Inky! A dwarf could run faster with their little legs than your old horse."

Bull tilted his head to the side, wondering what was going on exactly. "What are you two doing exactly?"

Elora yelled back at the qunari. "Racing. Come on you slowpokes!" Elora felt the wind rushing through her hair, the sound of iron hooves thundering beneath the ground. Elora felt like a child once more. Pleased her lover was by her side, she wished her life could be like this every day. Elora threw her head back towards the sky and outstretched both her arms as far as they could go, letting go of the reins. She inhaled the fresh morning air. "WhoooHooo!" Sera turned around surprised.

"What you yelling for back there Inky?"

Elora was filled with excitement. "Oh Sera, You're the best. I'm alive again! This feeling is incredible!"

Sera crossed the bridge to Skyhold but Elora didn't care if she won or lost, what mattered is she had fun while racing. "In your face Inky, I won!"

Elora grinned from ear to ear, "Maybe I let you win Sera." Lavellan and Sera gave their horses to the stable hands and realized that the others were still behind. "I'm going to see Commander Cullen and then I'll be over to the tavern."

As Elora walked away Sera called out to her. "Inky aren't you forgetting something?" Sera ran up to Elora and kissed Elora with seductive pleasure. "You forgot that. Just wanted to make sure you got it back Inky. See you soon love."

* * *

"Inquisitor. Such a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you would be back already. How are you doing?"

Commander Cullen was sitting at his long, elegant, wooden desk filling out and reading reports. Two soldiers standing on guard near the Commander, stood still with their right fist over their heart in the presence of the Inquisitor.

"At ease soldiers. I'm doing fine, thank you commander. I have come to inform you that the bandits in the Hinterlands have been dealt with and everyone came back alive. No injuries. I cannot say why the bandits made camp in the Hinterlands but they were residing in an old, decrepit fortress. We managed to eliminate all bandits including their leader. They won't be a problem anymore, Commander." Cullen relaxed knowing it would be one less thing to worry about.

"Thank you, Inquisitor. Your work has been very much appreciated. I am glad you are all safe. I will give this report to Josephine and Leliana once I see them. Oh, and more thing. Leliana needs you to meet her in her quarters. She said it is urgent."

Elora furrowed her eyebrows at the Commander. "Do you know what about?"

The commander shook his head. "No Inquisitor. She said it was for your ears only."

Elora said her farewells to the Commander and left to go find Leliana.

 _What could possibly be so urgent that Leliana had to hide from Cullen? Maybe a secret mission perhaps?_

The elf hurried down the battlements and throughout the main courtyard. When she reached the main hall she headed left through Solas's study and up the winding stairs that led to the small library. Dorian was one to always criticize the library for missing works. Not enough Tevinter history he always claimed. Elora rushed up the next flight of stairs to Leliana's "lair" as some would call it.

She spotted the master of ravens giving orders to her scouts and briefing them on their next mission. "Umm, Leliana. You wanted to see me. Commander Cullen sent me."

Leliana beckoned Elora to her side. "Ah, my friend, it is good to see you again. I take it your mission in the Hinterlands went smoothly."

Leliana and Elora embraced each other in a friendly hug.

"Yes it did. No complications."

Leliana strode over to her balcony door. "Come, join me on the balcony. It is a beautiful day after all." The two friends went outside on to the balcony overlooking the stables in the lower courtyard. The stables were quiet, letting Elora know the horses from the journey were resting.

"What's this about Leliana? You never want to see me after I just get back from a mission. Always too busy with reports."

Leliana turned to her friend, worry sketched on her face. "Elora. I don't know how you will take to hearing this but you remember your Clan right? Did you leave on good terms with them?"

Elora had to delve into her memory for the answer. "I guess. I did everything the keeper asked of me but he never really noticed me after Ilena's death. He saw her as a daughter and he always blamed me that I killed her on purpose to become the next keeper after she died. Why?"

Leliana nodded.

"Well I ask because Keeper Felren is here to meet with you. He is in Josephine's study waiting for you. He said he has something of importance to hand off to you. He also wishes to speak with you privately."

Elora was in shock _._

 _After all these grueling years of battle, sweat, and blood Felren decides to see me? Felren never seemed to care for me, only my talents. Why now of all times?_

"I guess tell him to meet me in my chambers in five minutes. I am willing to see what he has to offer after all these years." Leliana agreed to Elora's order and walked back inside.

* * *

Anxiety rumbled in the pits of Elora's mind. Being the Inquisitor had its hardships but Elora had a gnawing feeling that Felren was here for an alliance and had no interests on catching up with his once renowned hunter. Clan Lavellan would be all but extinct if Elora wasn't there to catch the prey. Even if it was the tiniest morsel the Clan always pulled through thanks to Elora's efforts. Felren never batted an eye to praise her. He was obsessed with battle tactics, acting more like a general than a keeper.

 _Felren probably thinks I'm a fool. I'm no fool. He shows up at my doorstep wanting an alliance more than likely. All he wants is to parade around with my soldiers so he can show how mighty his Clan is. Well he has another thing coming to him._

Elora knocked on Josephine's wooden door, her heart racing faster than a dragon could fly. A small, feminine voice slithered through the planks of the door.

"Come in"

Elora hesitated to turn the knob but she ultimately decided her fate by knocking. She stepped through the door and into the roomy study. The fire crackled, making the room ominous as if grave danger lay wait for the elven Inquisitor. "Josephine, it's me, I was told to meet you here because Felren is here to see me."

"Savhalla, Elora."

Anger and sorrow waged war in Elora's mind upon hearing the masculine voice in the room. Lavellan missed home but that man was an unwelcome sight. Felren was in his usual keeper robes with his staff strapped securely to his back. He carried a small, ornate chest in his arms. Whatever was inside must have not been heavy as he showed no signs of strain. His wrinkled expression showed a story of much greater proportions. He looked deeply depressed. This wasn't the man Elora remembered a year ago.

"A hooded woman spoke to me and told me to meet you in your chambers."

Elora nodded grimly. "Yes, I will meet you there in a moment, I must speak with my diplomat. Go out the door and the guards will show you the way. Leliana alerted them you were no threat and are allowed into my quarters."

Felren calmly walked outside carrying the strange chest along with him. As the door clicked shut Elora turned to face the diplomat.

"What does he want from us Josephine? Did he say what was in the chest? Did he say anything at all about an alliance?"

Josephine couldn't keep up with all the questions slamming her in the face. "Slow down there Inquisitor before you give yourself a heart attack. He kindly explained to me that he could only give details on why he is here to you and no one else. If I were you, I would go meet with him now while you can." Josephine bowed her head in respect at Elora and continued writing away.

Lavellan entered her luxurious quarters and spotted Felren awaiting her arrival on the couch. Still tightly clutching the chest he brought along with him. Felren's head hung low as if he was getting ready to be scolded by an elder.

"Garas quenathra, Felren? Are you here to strike up a conversation or to back me into a corner with an alliance proposal?"

Felren stood up, setting the chest down on to the floor. He crossed his hands behind his back and treaded over to the window, staring outside. "No, I have come to grant you some gifts that have been in my possession for some time now. After you disappeared during the Conclave, I believed you to be dead. Word travels fast around Thedas. When I heard your name inside the rumors, well I just had to see for myself. Everyone is surprised a Dalish elf could be such a prominent figure in guiding the course of history. The Clan is proud of you and I am proud that a Dalish elf is showing the world what we are truly capable of. The world can now see how we fight and take a stand. "

Elora balled her fists. She wanted to knock some knowledgeable sense into his weak minded visions of Dalish priorities.

"MA BANAL LAS HALAMSHIR VAR VHEN! Where were you when we tried to take a stand against the darkspawn invading our land? Where was our keeper when our camp was raided by bandits? Don't' give me that bullshit Felren. I became Inquisitor to help people in need and to save Thedas. I didn't sign up because I wanted to show people how strong I was. I have the best interests of every race in Thedas not just the Elven people. You never showed me an ounce of respect for what I had to endure to keep the Clan alive as a hunter."

Felren turned on his heel and hung his head low. Regret dispersed across his face. He seemed as if he didn't want to fight with his Clan mate. Almost as if he was guilty or ashamed of his past interactions with Elora.

"Ir abelas, Elora. I did not know you felt that way. Please, excuse my ignorance. I am not here to argue with you about the fate of our people, I was only letting you know how I feel about your rise in power. I am here because Ilena asked me to."

Elora's heart sank at the sound of Ilena's name. Just when Elora thought she could move on from the past, Ilena popped in the picture again. Lavellan loved Ilena more than anything, her heart heavy with guilt.

"What do you mean Ilena asked you to. Do you think this is some kind of sadistic game? You damn well know what happened that day and you know that we were lovers. So please, explain yourself."

Felren walked over to the chest and gently picked it up off the red carpet. He pulled a gold key from his pocket and inserted the key into the lock. The chest flung open and Elora couldn't quite make out was inside. A velvet covering hid the contents inside. Felren pulled an envelope bearing no wax insignia from the chest.

"Elora, before Ilena passed away she wrote a letter and gave it to me to seal way in this chest. She looked up to me as a father figure. She explained that if anything were to happen to her during any event, to give you this letter and the contents in this chest. I will leave the chest in your possession. Do with it as you like. I must be going now. I have a long journey ahead of me and wouldn't want to hold you back from your duties. Dareth shiral. Ir abelas, ma vhenan"

Felren proceeded to descend down the stairs, door closing behind him.

Elora stared at the chest, it made her feel uneasy. She wanted to open and reveal what was inside but what if it ruins her relationship with Sera? Elora paced back and forth thinking of each possible outcome that came along with peeking inside. In the end curiosity got the best of Elora.

Lavellan, with a shaky hand, unsealed the letter.

 _My dearest Elora,_

 _If you are reading this then I painfully regret to say I am no longer a part of this world. I know you will miss me dearly and deeply. You were my mi'durgen. I will never forget the times we shared together. Our 'special' place will always remain in our hearts. The taste of your lips on mine that night when we were seventeen will forever be permanent in my mind. No amount of words could describe the feelings I shared with you._

 _I must admit when I was first saved by the Clan I was scared no one would understand me. The first day I was brought to the Clan I cried in a corner hoping no one would see me. When the other children bullied me and said hateful comments about my hair, I thought I was going to be alone. Then I noticed you playing by yourself one day. I figured the other children weren't too fond of you either. I never saw your parents come take you to bed. It was always a different member of the Clan. So I put the pieces together and came to the conclusion you didn't have parents, just like me. I was too afraid to ever speak to you, thinking you would bully me as well. Until one day you ran the bullies off and we became friends._

 _I was the happiest child in the world that day. Little did I know my life was just beginning with you. As a child, the Clan members told me stories to help me drift into sleep. I remember one story about a prince and a princess who fell in love and lived happily ever after. I told myself I was going to find my prince one day to whisk me away to his castle. I never thought my prince would be a princess and my castle was an old oak tree under the stars._

 _Just know I am always with you in your heart and will be for eternity. I am watching over you. I will forever be at your side as a spirit guiding you. I want you to be happy and move on from the pain that will take over your heart. When you look in the mirror, remember why you have my vallaslin. It's symbolic of our dedication and love for another. Please don't forget me Elora. When the time has come for you to pass from that world, I will be welcoming you with open arms, no matter how long I have to wait. Then we can pick up where we left off my mi'durgen._

 _Inside this chest contains two daggers I crafted in secret for you. I planned to give them to you as a gift for a birthday present but the darkspawn haven't given me a chance yet._

 _I gave Keeper Felren specific instructions to burn my body and put my ashes in an urn and place it in the chest for you. My wish is for you to spread my ashes anywhere of your choosing and send me off with a few words from your heart. Thank you, my love._

 _Ar lath ma._

 _Love,_

 _Ina'lan'ehn Ilena._

Elora noticed a tear land on the paper. She lifted the velvet covering away from the contents in the chest. Two beautiful and carefully designed daggers glistened in the light. An elaborate design was etched into both blades. It resembled her vallaslin, two blooming flowers, their stems intertwined. The symbol of love and dedication shared between the two elves. Each dagger hilt had words finely engraved on it. One hilt read _Ar lath ma._ The second held the words, _my mi'durgen._

Elora picked up the urn cautiously knowing what precious contents lay inside. The urn was of simple design, nothing too fancy. White ceramic with a jar like lid. Elora sat the urn down after looking it over.

Lavellan knew what must be done. She was left with unanswered questions.

Questions Solas was only able to answer. She was determined to find the answer whether the the elven mage liked it or not


	7. The Mistake of a Lifetime

Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, I know it took a little while but that is because I wanted to make this chapter really stand out because it is a critical moment in the story. In this chapter you will finally see Elora realize her biggest mistake in a sense. The characters go through a really emotional mindset so be prepared. Now when I write any chapter to a story I always play some kind of emotional or inspirational music through my phone and I figured that I would share the song that really conveyed the emotions in this chapter. If you like you could play it in the background while reading. Through out the chapter I will leave an author note stating when to turn the music on because the music heavily inspired that scene. There will be two different songs for two different scenes. If the links do not work on here they will be posted on my profile page. Enjoy Chapter 8 will be out soon. Just copy and paste the link on my profile into your URL.

The first song is Cold by Jorge watch?v=XBzkIomfrlA

The second song is The Thunder by Kyle watch?v=nPLRsuzbO7Q

Elven translations-

Ar lath ma- I love you

Nas'falon-Soulmate

Mi'durgen-Diamond

* * *

"Inky there ya are. I've been looking all over this bloody place for you, love. Ruffles told me you went to your chambers to meet with some robed elfy master or some shite like that. I thought we were gonna wet our whistles together?"

 _Shit Sera. Damn it, I forgot all about the tavern since Keeper Felren came by. I really don't have time for this. I must speak with Solas immediately. How do I get Sera to leave without making her feel like I'm ditching her?_

"Sera. Umm, hey. Look I have to take care of some business with Solas. I know I promised to come meet with you but now is really not the best time. Josephine informed me of this business once I stepped in the main hall."

Elora scratched the back of her neck, praying Sera would believe her little, white lie. At the same time she felt very guilty that she was lying to her lover. Elora almost half excepted guards to appear behind her and chain her hands behind her back for being dishonest. Cole notified Elora that Sera had hardships in the past with trust. Lavellan just broke rule number one in every relationship. That is always be honest no matter what is thrown at you.

Sera's face went from joyful too distraught in an instant. Sera's body language told Elora that she wanted to remain in the Dalish elf's view but instead she shrugged it off. Hesitant, Sera turned to the gigantic stone doorway that led in and out of the great hall.

"I should have friggin known. Stupid people always playing little games. They just love it, ya know. Maybe some people don't like to play. I would rather play a different game. One that doesn't include arrows or friggin pranks. I guess I will just drink with big guy. Have fun playing your game. Inquisitor."

In the blink of an eye, Sera was gone, leaving an empty void in the room. Sera's words stabbed Elora with piercing might. The blade cut deep into Elora's consciousness. She knew the wound could have been avoided if she told the truth. A yearning heart got in the way of right and wrong. Elora did nothing but stand and stare into the space, feeling sorry for herself.

 _Fuck! She knew I was lying from the start. Why did she address me as Inquisitor? She knows what my name is. I'm so stupid. Everyone and everything is getting in the way of my personal life. Oh well, I will explain everything to her later. I hope she can accept my sincerest apology. Anyway I must see Solas._

Determined to forget about the event that just transpired, she quickly took off to Solas's study. The elven mage was the only one Elora sought help for in these kind of matters. Arcane studies were difficult for Elora to understand. The first thing people in Thedas assume when they see an elf, they are a mage and want nothing to do with them. Elora has had firsthand experience with being called out as an apostate. Elora always ignored the comments knowing her daggers were nothing but fine steel, crafted by practical means. The only 'magical' thing about her was how fast she could rip into an enemy.

Arriving at the mage's study, she firmly tapped her fist against the door to alert Solas of company. Her questions had to be answered whether Solas liked her proposition or not. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. Only the door stood in her away from achieving her goal. It felt like an eternity had passed before she received an answer.

* * *

 **Author note: Cold by Jorge Mendes can start playing here. Link on my profile page.**

* * *

"Come in."

Entering the circular room, she noticed Solas was finishing a painting of an elven god. The Dread Wolf otherwise known as Fen' Harel. Odd he would paint such a being but Elora figured he was bored and was trying to pass the time with some art. The room turned into a sort of canvas since Solas made it into his study. The walls used to be a dull, flaky beige. Now it tells many different stories of the Inquisitor's accomplishments. If Skyhold is ever discovered again they will know of Elora's legacy, which is if she doesn't die in the process of defeating Corypheus.

"I see your admiring my work, Inquisitor. Being of a Dalish background, you are probably wondering why I paint the Dread Wolf. I know a great deal of history pertaining to your people. Fen' Harel is not as terrible as the Dalish depict him as. That is a story for another time perhaps. What brings you to my study today, Inquisitor?"

Solas climbed down the ladder of the wooden scaffold that helped him reach the higher areas of the walls to paint. He casually sat down at his desk, covered in papers and books about the arcane arts. Elora thought Solas would be more organized about his work. Everyone has their flaws.

"Solas, I need a favor. A favor only you can grant me. I was approached by my Clan's leader today and he gave me this."

Elora reached in her jacket's pocket and handed off Ilena's letter to Solas. Elora had no problem with Solas reading the carefully written letter. He already knew of Lavellan's dilemma after walking the Fade. She waited patiently as Solas's eyes registered each word of the letter.

"I see throughout this letter that the love you two shared for each other was beautiful beyond comprehension. I'm almost envious, really. May I ask what this favor is? I'm sensing you didn't come here just to give me a letter to read."

Solas returned the precious writing back to Elora. She noticed Solas looked slightly depressed after reading the letter. What could Solas possibly mean by envious? Elora thought about his reaction and wondered if the mage ever had a partner before. He did seem like he had always been alone during his travels. Solas seemed to bear a kind heart. Wouldn't he want someone to share it with? Elora resurfaced her mind from her turning thought to the matter at hand.

"Well, in the letter Ilena said she was watching over me and sticking by my side as a spirit. She wants to welcome me with open arms into the afterlife. I'm the Inquisitor and I could die anytime at any given moment. You've seen it firsthand Solas."

Solas observed Elora pace back and forth from one side of the room to the other while she explained herself. Solas was always grateful to lend a listening ear to his friends.

"I agree with you, Inquisitor. Anytime I come along to aid you in battle, I too could pass from this world. I push it into the back of my mind knowing if I think about it, I wouldn't be giving my all in battle. If it were me in your situation, I would be pleased my lover was watching over me. Does this concern you Inquisitor?"

Elora walked forward to the desk and placed both hands on it. She shifted her weight onto her hands, leaning on the desk. Her head hung past her shoulders, letting out a deep sigh and shaking her head.

"Yes, Solas it does. Very much so. My actions towards a certain person in Skyhold recently, may interfere. I love Ilena and she will always hold a special place in my heart. You read the letter and know her ashes are in my quarters. I'm a faithful person Solas. If she is waiting for me in the afterlife then I have done something unforgivable to Ilena. Hell, I wouldn't even forgive myself either."

Tears began to descend on to Solas's desk, leaving tiny puddles of self-disgust dotting the surface. Elora lifted her head up to look Solas dead in the eye.

"I need you to take me into the Fade. I need to see her and explain myself. I want to know if she can forgive my selfish actions. I need to know the truth of it all."

Solas was very surprised by Elora's request. He never excepted someone to willingly confront him to be taken into the Fade. He knew Elora wore the mark of a hero upon her hand. She also impressed him with her great strength and determination in every aspect of life itself. After everything that has wronged Elora or held her back, she always managed to keep looking up towards the horizon. If anyone else besides Elora asked him to trek into the Fade, he would have told them no. Elora was a different type of story. Solas faintly smiled at Elora, knowing she was the right person to take into the Fade.

"The Fade is vast and filled with whispers of forgotten history. The unimaginable live in the dark recesses of the Fade. You know precisely what I'm referring to. Demons. You are no mage, so your risk of being possessed is less than that of myself. By the look in your eye you will badger me until I say yes. In order to do this, we must head to your chambers and try to pinpoint a familiar scenery in your mind that involved Ilena. You will then lie down in your bed and relax. Wouldn't want someone walking in our little 'experiment' and disturb my focus."

Solas got up from his chair and strode over to Elora, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Elora still leaning against the desk was frozen in time, feeling sorry for herself but yet pleased Solas was willing to help her out.

"Inquisitor, do you wish to proceed?"

Elora wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt, sniffling. Lavellan inhaled to compose herself before heading out to the main hall. She wasn't anywhere near ready for nobles to see the all mighty Inquisitor cry. All they knew was she was tough as steel, nothing could break her but in all reality she was shattered inside. Her soldiers respected her due to her bravery in battle. Even the little ones in the hold pointed her out and would claim she was their hero and wanted to grow up to be just like her someday. If only they knew how miserable life really was for Elora. She wouldn't wish this life even on her greatest enemy.

"I'm ready Solas. Let's get this over with. I seek nothing but the truth from Ilena's lips and her forgiveness."

Solas beckoned Elora out of his study and into the crowded great hall. He then comforted Elora with a friendly hand upon her tense shoulders, guiding her to her chambers. The two elves did not avert their gaze from their destination. They were about to travel to a place of many unknowns. The place that mocked reality in different forms, be it peaceful or chaotic. It didn't matter where Solas brought her, she was fixated on one thing and one thing only.

Finding Ilena.

* * *

"Lie down and relax your entire body, Inquisitor. As if you were preparing for sleep."

Elora obeyed the elven mage and laid her small frame on her comfortable bed. She mumbled a small pray to Mythal before closing her eyes.

"Mythal, guide me not into death but victory. Protect me as I walk this unknown path."

Elora closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, waiting patiently to hear Solas's soothing voice. She was nervous not knowing what she was going to experience. She could leap head first into a horde of bandits and drown all her worries down the drain knowing she had elite combat skills compared to the bandits. The Fade was a little overwhelming to say the least.

"Ok Inquisitor, I'm going to use my arcane skills to connect your mind with mine and I will try and hone in on Ilena's spiritual energy. You will fall into a deep sleep. It will seem very much like a dream to you. I will be there every step of the way."

Silence then filled the room. A tingling sensation engulfed Elora's body, her limbs numb. She could sense goosebumps form across her pale skin. These sensations combined, Elora never wanted to move off the bed ever again. For once she felt at peace. The sweet song of a bird perched on the balcony reached her ears. The warm rays of the sun danced with finesse on her ivory complexion. Her tense muscles slowly dissipated with each breath. Her worries and heartache washed away as she fell deeper into the trance Solas was projecting on to her.

Then came the darkness. It was if someone suddenly blew out every candle across the hold. Elora couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated behind her back. Elora was surprised to see she was standing on her own two feet when not moments ago she was lying in her bed.

"Inquisitor, walk towards the light. Don't worry, you're not dead just theoretically dreaming."

Solas's reassuring voice came from within the blinding, white light. Elora cautiously stepped forward while shielding her eyes from the bright light. One foot in front of the other, she felt as if she was preparing to meet her elven deities. Elora pushed herself though the gateway wondering what was waiting for her on the other side.

Elora's eyes flung open and her eyes found Solas hovering over her. Elora was lying on an ancient, dusty bedroll. The sun was setting behind Solas, leaving the sky open for stars.

"There you are Inquisitor. I am delighted you made it out of the gateway to reality and the unknown possibilities. How do you feel?"

Elora lifted herself up off the bedroll and scanned the area. The two elves were standing in a field of healthy, green grass. Rams were trotting around, happily grazing. A river flowed restlessly behind them, different species of animals at the rivers bank trying to catch their supper. A cave nearby housed a family of wolves. Elora was confused why they didn't initiate an attack. A herd of wild horses ran along the outskirts of the field, the summer wing blowing through their manes. All the creatures ignored the elves intrusion in their territory. This place looked as if it were meant to be placed in a story book. Nothing was out of the ordinary as far as Elora could tell.

"I'm fine Solas. Thank you. Where are we? Why does these animals seem to pay no attention to us? Is this the Fade?"

Solas smiled while leaning against his wooden staff. He enjoyed the landscape and looked at peace with himself.

"Yes Inquisitor, this is the Fade. A very beautiful portion of it. The animals are ignoring us because there is no hostility between creatures here. It's very calming. Look over there Inquisitor. Not everything is shall I say, normal here."

Solas directed Elora's stare to the top of a grassy knoll near the field. An orange human like wisp was levitating a top the hill. The figure held no distinct features surrounding their face. The figure bore a strong resemblance to the demonic wraiths Elora encounters at rifts. The paranormal wisp floated back and forth a top the mound of grass, almost if it were seeking a lost item of value. The orange wisp parted its lips to speak. Sheer panic could be heard throughout the field.

"Timmy! Timmy where are you! You can come out now, the bad men are gone."

The devastation in the woman's words made Elora's heart tremble with sympathy. She wondered what it would be like if she were in the wisp's shoes, lost forever, not knowing your body was an empty shell rotting in the darkness. Leaving behind loved ones, thinking they are by your side. Elora never really thought about death until she saw the lost woman a few feet away from her. Elora hoped she would pass on knowing she will be remembered and honored for her great sacrifices in life.

"Solas, is that a lost spirit?"

Solas blankly stared upon the orange, crying woman. Grimly shaking his head in disagreement.

"Lost yes, spirit no. That is what I call a wisp. A reoccurring memory of a tragic tale that happened long ago. Wisps can be many things, a creature, an old cottage by the sea, or a coin that fell from someone's pocket. This particular wisp chose to take the form of a woman. I believe it's a memory of a woman who lost her son and she frantically searched for him on that grassy knoll. Don't be afraid, it is harmless. Come Inquisitor, once we walk around you should recognize this place. After all, this is all in your head."

Solas and Elora casually walked out of the field and up the hill to the forest. The forest had a serene feeling it brought to the landscape. Birds sang their final lullaby before flying off to their nests. Nugs scurried next to the elves feet, hoping to find a proper area to fall asleep in. Elora felt at home again, reliving her Dalish heritage.

"I think I've been here before. The atmosphere is calming, almost as if I would run away here to wash the day's stress away when I lived in the Clan."

Solas chuckled at Elora's remark. "That's because you have been here before. Focus your mind. Scan your memories. The Fade mocks every place in Thedas, down to the last pebble. But with huge differences, whether it be a home for spirits or a place where unworthy demons reside."

Elora tried to focus her racing thoughts, breathing deeply. She tried to sketch out every memory in front of her. She felt as if she were being pulled in a certain area of the forest, the pull felt hypnotic. The sensation was overwhelming. Elora wanted to stop her legs but no matter how hard she tried they kept advancing further and further. Solas was right on her heels, trying to keep up with Elora's pace.

"Solas, what's happening?"

Panting, Solas responded, "You have focused your mind and now the Fade is pulling you and your energy toward your state of mind. The one place in your memory banks that is held in this area. I believe it is where you find what you seek, Inquisitor."

Elora was practically running at full speed, without a care in the world. Her gut was telling Elora that her treasure chest of truth lay ahead. Then her carefree attitude fell to the floor once Sera entered her mind. What was she supposed to tell Sera if the truth came out in the open? Didn't Ilena want Sera to be Elora's guide? Maybe Sera took it the wrong way and took advantage Elora's broken heart, hoping to mend it by being Elora's lover. What if Ilena only wanted Sera to be her friend? The questions gave Lavellan a headache and decided to focus on the upcoming task.

Elora's legs slowed to a halt once she realized what stood before her. A tree. Not just any tree, an oak tree. Gigantic in size but breathtaking at the same time. White daises surrounded the oak tree. A perfect view of the sunset stretched out over the horizon. Elora knew exactly where she was and seeing it in person brought a cheerful smile to her face.

"Inquisitor, this place is amazing. No wonder why you hold it dear to your heart. If you don't mind my asking, why is it so special to you?"

Elora answered Solas without taking her eyes off the enormous tree. Flashbacks flowed throughout her mind.

"This is where Ilena brought me to confess her undying love for me. We shared our first kiss under this oak tree and frankly, it has been the best moment of my life up until... well… never mind"

"I remember it like it was yesterday, my mi'durgen"

A familiar voice came out of nowhere, startling the rouge and mage. An alluring elven woman dressed in Dalish armor stepped out from behind the tree. Long white hair flowed in the winds grasp. Two vallaslins of the same blooming flowers caught the attention of Solas. He knew exactly who this woman was without asking his friend.

Elora ran over to her deceased lover, arms open to embrace Ilena. Elora did not know all the rules to spirits in the Fade and she embraced nothing but air. Ilena dipped her head in sorrowful pain. Tears started to well up in Elora's eyes, knowing she could do nothing but look Ilena in the eyes. It was as if she was starving and was given a plate of food but she had no hands to eat with.

Solas stepped forward. "Inquisitor, here in the Fade the living cannot physically touch spirits. We will just pass right through them. We are alive and they are dead. I am sorry to tell you this but that's the rules of the Fade. Demons are monstrous and are more physical in a sense. That is why you can kill them. "

Elora dropped to her knees in front of Ilena. Wishing she could make physical contact. Ilena knelt down beside her awaiting Elora's explanation of why she came to see her.

"Ilena, Keeper Felren came and visited me and gave me your chest and letter. Please Ilena, I have wronged you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my selfish actions. I didn't know you felt that way."

Ilena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking upon her weeping lover. Elora cried like a child who lost their teddy bear. She shook violently from fear underneath Ilena's gaze thinking Ilena would smite her for being unfaithful. Solas stood idly by watching the scene unfold. He had no idea what Elora meant by being unfaithful.

"Elora, what I want to know is how you got here in the first place and I have no idea what you are talking about. You are still the same, always jumping ahead of yourself before reciting the whole story. Now why don't you start from the beginning?"

Elora looked up to Ilena, their eyes meeting with heartwarming grace. Elora thought back on the first time their eyes met with such a fiery passion for each other, under this exact tree, when Ilena pulled away from her lips on that lustful night. Hearts syncing together with a desire that could never die out. Fingers interlaced, never wanting to be apart under any circumstance. It was pure bliss. Some could say it was the underlying definition of true love. The love everyone dreams to hold in their hands before they wither away and pass on.

"When I received your letter Ilena I was overjoyed but when I read it I became heartbroken. You said in your letter you would welcome me with open arms and we would pick up where we left off in our journey together. My friend here, Solas, is a mage and an expert on the Fade and arcane arts. He told me stories back in Haven of his experiences and said he walks in the Fade when he dreams. I figured he could help me transfer my consciousness into the Fade along with his to see you. I was hoping you could answer some questions of mine."

Ilena was bewildered at Elora's relevant information. Ilena was ecstatic to see her lover once more. Elora went to great lengths to achieve this but a great sadness overwhelmed Ilena when she saw just how depressing Elora's state of mind actually was. Ilena craved to feel the exotic touch of Elora's lips but Elora was still fighting a grueling battle of life. It just wasn't Lavellan's time yet.

"My love, I thought you would be honored to be chosen for my ceremony. That's why I handed the ashes off to Felren to give to you. Though I am slightly confused, what questions will you have me answer, my mi'durgen." Ilena cast a worried glance over to Solas. "Does he know of your past?"

Solas nodded towards Elora. He sat down on a stump nearby patiently awaiting Elora to command him to take them back to Skyhold. Solas kept a silent distance from the two Dalish elves, letting them talk in private. He was not interested in Elora's personal affairs, just her safety along the voyage to and from the Fade.

"Yes he knows. He found out when he sensed your aura in the Fade and relived your memories. He approached me on a trip to the Hinterlands and confronted me about it. I trust him with my life, he wouldn't run around my hold spreading gossip. Solas has a kind heart even if he seems cold on the outside. Ilena, please sit with me, you aren't going to treat me kindly once I explain myself."

Ilena cautiously sat down, her back against the tree. Elora sat a few inches in front of her, still weeping with regret. She stared at the ground through her waterfall of tears, scared to admit the truth to Ilena.

"Ilena, in what specific way did you want Sera to be my guide in regards to mending my heart?"

Ilena rubbed her fingers against the bottom of her perfectly formed chin. She calculated her response to Elora's question.

"Well Elora, I wanted her to mend your heart in any possible way so that your heart could beat once again with the warmth we shared for each other. I've been looking inside your soul and all I see is a vast array of frozen ice inside yourself. You are not cold to others, just cold to yourself since the accident. Sera did warm your heart for a split second a few days ago, unfortunately, I saw why she did warm your heart."

A teardrop of utter disappointment glistened on Ilena's cheek. Ileana was hiding her pain under her ecstatic smile when Elora appeared to see her. She buried her face into her pale palms, ushering out a deep song of misery. The sound made Elora die inside, staring blankly at her feet. A shadow of dark gloom surrounded Elora, an enemy she could not defeat.

"Why!? Why my mi'durgen? You were supposed to remember me in your heart until the end of time itself. Now you have spoiled my care with your actions of desire. I may be dead but I have never once left your side, be it in battle or during your time of leisure. Look at your face! What does that mean to you now? Does it mean nothing!? That is **OUR** symbol! You are my nas'falon!"

Elora wanted to curl herself into a ball and hide underground for the rest of her frustrating life. Now she knew what pain from the heart really felt like. All those dreams about Sera were nothing more than a wretched sexual desire her body hungered for. The kiss between Elora and Sera was an inconsiderate move towards Ilena's heart. Nothing she could do or say would help the situation.

Ilena broke the silence of dread, "Elora I know exactly why you are here. You came to seek my forgiveness. I believe I know why you did what you did. I can't blame you either. All I ask is for you to tell me how it happened."

Elora stood up and turned her back on Ilena, looking out to the setting sun. She closed her damp eyes and inhaled the evening air, wind flowing through her locks of red hair. She grazed her fingers along the surface of her vallaslin. Memories struck her thoughts. She saw her and Ilena standing atop a hill watching the sun set, Elora leaning her head against Ilena's shoulder, hands locked together. A second memory filled her brain, Sera and Lavellan sitting on a boulder in a forest. Lavellan staring into her compelling eyes of beauty.

"Sera was the one who saw through to my heart. She looked past the Inquisitor part, she ignored the fact my hand is marked with the anchor. She saw me for who I truly was meant to be. Her outlook reminded me of how you looked into my heart. Sera made me feel a glimmer of who I used to be in that moment we kissed. Stupid! I'm just stupid. It took place before I received your letter, Ilena. For that I am sorry. Please accept my apology. If you cannot, I understand completely."

Ilena walked over to Elora's side. Lavellan's head hung low with shame. She could not stand the thought of looking at her dead lover. Elora wronged her in the most painful way imaginable.

"My love, don't beat yourself up. I understand. For I am dead, it wasn't your fault either. Ar lath ma. I always will. She is your guide and if loving Sera is the way to bandaging your heart, so be it. I am no longer a part of that world. You are young and still have a long life ahead of you, I can sense it. I appreciate you came all the way into this unknown world to tell me you have wronged me. I am sorry for overreacting back there. I still have a rough time coming to terms that I am deceased."

Ilena turned to face Elora. Ilena was at peace with herself knowing guiding Elora by her hand was not done in vain. Elora's eyes screamed with guilt upon meeting Ilena's hazel eyes. Elora was for sure she just shrunk in size after Ilena scolded her moments ago. Ilena's stare gave Elora the chills causing her core to tingle with lust. An ache of desire penetrated its target between her thighs.

"Elora, perform the ceremony with my ashes at Skyhold. I forgive you, my love. If Sera makes you happy, then fulfill your destiny with her. You have to let me go or you will never smile again, my mi'durgen. Just know I will be waiting for you next to Mythal's side. Use my daggers wisely. When you look in the mirror just think back on the happy moments we shared together. I will always be with you. Always, in your heart."

"I love you, Elora. You were the best gift Mythal blessed me with. Goodbye."

Tears filled Ilena's grief stricken eyes. She turned on her heel and departed away from the old oak tree. She stopped midway through the field of daisies and looked behind her shoulder to issue one last smile of goodbye to Elora. Then with a hesitant stride she faded into the sunset.

* * *

 **Author note: The THunder by Kyle Landry can start playing here. I would start the video around 2:30.**

* * *

"Wake up Inquisitor. Your business in the Fade is over with."

Elora jerked awake back into the real world, Solas next to her bedside. Visible tear streams were present on Lavellan's face. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure Solas could hear it. Goosebumps dotted every inch of her skin. Sweat dribbled down her neck and on to her bare chest. The whole world was spinning around her, making her feel dizzy with countless emotions.

Lavellan received her answer but was dissatisfied. Her heart was torn between two wonderful beings. She heard truth in Ilena's forgiveness, but yet Elora still felt dirty kissing Sera while Ilena glued herself to every particle of Elora's inner soul. She snuck a peek at the chest that sat on the couch behind Solas. A lump of anger developed in her esophagus, tying to swallow it down with all her strength.

"Leave me Solas. I need time to collect myself. Thank you for all you have done."

Solas initiated a respectful bow to Elora, grabbing his staff. As he walked away his steps were interrupted by a sudden slam of a door, startling both elves. A head of short blond hair and a set pointed ears could be seen ascending the stairs through the stone railing. Sera flashed a livid stare to Solas. He ignored the rude gesture and proceeded down the stairs, politely closing the door.

" **YOU!** **I SAW YOU CREEPING AWAY WITH BALDY!"**

Elora could have sworn that steam was coming out of Sera's ears, but why? Elora was dumbfounded by Sera's sudden outburst.

"Sera. What are you yelling for? There is no need to get angry with me for spending crucial time with Solas."

Sera crossed her arms and snickered mockingly. Her cheeks were beat red and she looked as if she wanted to shove a knife through anyone and Elora was on the top of her list.

"How could you Inky? I thought we were special. First you go all ditchy on me, and then I saw you heading to bed with that stupid friggin mage. I swear on Andraste's tits, I will stick Baldy with all my arrows next time I see that bloody piece of shite!"

Elora realized Sera misjudged the situation. Elora had no such attraction to Solas, be it physical or sexual. One he was man and Elora wasn't into the whole magic scene. Lavellan noticed Sera was rubbing her eyes continually, trying to conceal her tears from Elora. Lavellan knew she had to make a critical decision in this moment as she glanced back at Ilena's chest. First thing to do was to calm Sera down.

"Sera, I did not forget about you to become intimate with Solas. He was here to umm…guide me through a journey into the Fade. I had some unanswered questions he helped me seek out. Sera, trust me I am in no way attracted to men be it elves, human, dwarfs, or qunari. I apologize for not informing you Sera."

A smile formed in the corner of Sera's petite mouth. She became relaxed enough to finally look Elora in the eyes, she knew Lavellan was telling the truth. So much experience in the past with liars, Sera could pinpoint a lie from a mile away. Plus Elora was an elf, the tips of her ears were pale white, not red with remorse.

"So, were good then right? Fighting baddies side by side. Kissing under the moon at night, right Inky?"

Sera itched for a reply from her lover, hoping she could kiss Elora's luscious lips until she was too exhausted to function properly. Elora went silent and glared at the carpet underneath her feet.

 _What do I say? I don't want to hurt her, she's too fragile for more pain. I can't disappoint Ilena again. I know Ilena said she doesn't mind and wants me to be happy again but I believe my happiness lies within Ilena. Sera can be my friend, right? Mythal, please guide my voice. Give me the courage to get this over with. I'm sorry Ilena, but I will wait for you even if it takes an eternity._

"I'm sorry Sera, this isn't going to work out. I have enjoyed my time with you. We can still be friends and fight baddies side by side. I will give you credit, your kiss was amazing and you made me feel alive again. Sera you are kind, funny, and have a heart of gold, I pray that one day you will find that special someone to share it with."

Sera looked as if the soul from her body was being sucked into a vortex of despair, never to return again. Tears lined her cheeks, face as white as a ghost. Her eyes directed a message of sheer agony into Elora's heart. A small feeble voice echoed through the room.

"I thought you were that special someone. Inquisitor. Stupid people always want to toss hearts around like a ball but they never want to play catch. Thanks for nothing, Inquisitor."

Sera walked down the stairs with a rain cloud of gloom following closely behind her. The wooden door slammed, making pictures of Andraste shake vigorously on the walls. Sera's last words hung in the air like a toxic cloud of gas tainting Elora's lungs

Elora replayed Sera's words over and over again in her mind. She looked back on the kiss they shared. No matter how hard she tried to forget Sera's words they would echo louder with each passing minute. Elora placed her palms on her pounding forehead, hyperventilating. The room spinning at a nauseating speed. Elora stumbled over to her desk.

" **FUCK! WHY!? DAMN IT, WHY!?"**

Lavellan balled her fists with rage, knuckles turning white. Her regretful rage caused tears to fall from her face and on to the desk. Elora pounded the surface of the desk multiple times with her fist as if stabbing an enemy with a great furiosity. Elora grinded her teeth in anger, flexing her jaw muscles. Sera's words pierced her mind a second time.

" _I thought you were that special someone. Thanks for nothing. Inquisitor."_

During her heated fury Elora threw every object off of her desk, arms failing wildly. Papers scattered across the floor, books lying open. Elora was an unstoppable force of strength. Her chest rising and falling with an emotional rhythm. Elora felt ashamed to break Sera's heart. After what Cole told her what Sera had been through in the past, Elora made Sera relive that tormented moment.

Elora fell to the floor, crying hysterically. Papers crumpled underneath her weight. Elora brought her knees to her chest, laying in the fetal position. She looked like a lost child who couldn't find their mother or father.

"Why am I so messed up? Why can't I have a normal fucking life? I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sera. I'm sorry Ilena. I don't want to be alone. Please, I don't want to be alone. I'm so cold, so cold inside. Be my fireplace."

Elora outstretched her shaking arm towards the stairway, still lying on the floor having a mental breakdown. There was only so much a person could handle.

"Come back! Please come back."

"Ar lath ma! I love you Sera!"


	8. The Pain Of The Dark Heart

Hey everybody Amanda here. I just want to say I am so sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter out to you guys. I have been so utterly busy at work and in my personal life since the holidays are coming up. I haven't forgotten about you guys though. Anyway this chapter takes on a much darker tone to the love story between Sera and Elora so let me know what you guys think. Also I know its not as long as some of my most recent chapters because I wanted to something out to you guys while I had a little time to myself. Always remember to be yourself, my friends. :) Enjoy.

 **Elven translations**

 **ina'lan'ehn- beautiful**

 **nas'falon-soulmate**

* * *

Cold waves of harrowing depression shifted in Elora's chambers. Darkness crept over the silent stone walls, papers gliding on a current of remorse in the air. A single weeping figure lay on the maroon carpet, books surrounding her. Elora buried her face in her knees wanting to escape the hell she forced herself into. Sharp emotional pains struck their blow upon her fragile body each time she gasped for a breath. Lavellan tightly closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them she would find herself in her luxurious bed. She pleaded in her mind this was all one gigantic nightmare.

"Hair as bright as the sun, coming up the steps. Please don't hate me. I'm your friend but yet my heart yearns for your beauty. Shade cascading over her through the trees. Red and yellow dance in my eyes. Our lips touch, my heart stops momentarily. Could this be true? After all these years my soul has been warmed by her wondrous character. Come back!"

Cole sat casually on the desk, one leg hanging off the edge swinging with serene grace. A pale look of sympathy to match his pale complexion. The young man desperately wanted to take away his friends pain but Elora wouldn't stand for it.

"Cole, please don't speak about her anymore, I can't bear to live with myself. I hurt Sera, I don't even deserve to say her name out loud."

Elora forced herself to get up from her bed of papers on the carpet. Dragging her feet, she walked over to the window, her reflection glaring back at her.

"Inquisitor. It's a title I'm not worthy of Cole. This damn mark on my hand is the only reason why they gave me the title. I'm no hero. I'm a murder."

Lavellan turned to face Ilena's chest, swallowing a lump of guilt. Cole scanned Elora's thoughts and was horrified by what he heard inside Elora's darkened mind. It was the first and probably the only time Lavellan noticed the young man actually show emotion.

"No! Inquisitor you can't. What about Corypheus? What about Thedas? What about your friends like Leliana, Solas, and everyone else? Ilena wants you to be happy. She has given you the honor of guiding her soul into paradise. Don't you want to help her?"

Fury enveloped Elora with a hunger that couldn't be satiated. The innocence that always sparkled in her eyes vanished, replaced by deep despair. The memory of the intimate kiss Sera placed on her lips replayed several times. Blue eyes and a dimpled, freckled smile were forever plastered in her mind.

"Don't go there with me Cole. I'm sorry but it is the right thing to do at this point. Nothing else matters to me. I want to feel my beating heart again. I want to live in those moments, back when I was young and free. Here I will never accomplish that goal again. Don't worry, I will talk to my friends first."

Lavellan stepped towards the stairs but was halted by a pale hand placed on her slumped over shoulder.

"Inquisitor. Please. I won't try and stop you because I am a spirit and unable to help you because you have insisted you don't want my help. But please come with me to the battlements, you should see this. I don't know whether it will change your mind or not but for the sake of friendship, please follow me."

Elora sighed and went along with Cole down to the great hall. Elora spotted Varric in the distance relaxing beside the fireplace sipping on a pint of mead working on his next great novel.

"I will meet you at our usual spot Inquisitor. Go talk to your friends if you must. I must say, I like the way you help people. Thank you for that, Inquisitor. I just want you to know if you go through with this a lot of people out there will be very sad without your help."

Cole disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Elora had a chance to reply to his meaningful words. Elora took in a deep breath to try and get her words straightened out so she wouldn't sound like a babbling fool in front of her closest friends.

Each step became increasingly weighted down with reluctant resolution as Josephine's study grew near. Each and every man, woman, and child of Thedas jammed her mind. Cole was right, the fate of Thedas rested on her whole embodiment of strength and determination. She acknowledged this with great sorrow knowing what she was attempting. Lavellan was worn and weathered away, at this point nothing else mattered except the one point that she was going to prove.

Faces of hope lit up when Elora walked into view. They swarmed her conscious like bees to flowers. If they only could step into Lavellan's shoes for one day that hope would diminish rapidly. Guards saluted the elf with unwavering respect, smiling knowing Elora was a leader worth following. But just not today.

 _I'm sorry solider. If you knew the real me, the murderer and killer of hearts, that gesture would mean nothing. I'm sorry Thedas but I have already lost this battle. My eyes see but one outcome and two souls that will never forgive my actions. Mythal, if you are looking down on me, you cannot save me anymore. I'm not worth it._

The door of the ambassador's office creaked open and a dainty woman filled Elora's eyes. Writing away upon her handy clipboard, soaking in the glow of the fireplace. Her work was in vain according to Lavellan.

"Josephine….I…..uh...need to ask a favor."

Josephine was startled by the sudden voice in the back of the room. Delighted to see her friend, she immediately put the quill in her hand to rest and greeted the elf at the entrance.

"Inquisitor, what a surprise, I was not excepting you. Is everything alright mi 'lady?"

Elora gently closed the door behind her fragile frame of a body and tried to conceal her undying emotions. Josephine has been in the Inquisition from the start and has been a tremendous help to its growth. She may not be battle worthy but her quill and ink were the only things she needed to start a battle of diplomacy. Elora held great respect for the woman.

"Josephine, could you arrange a meeting in the war room immediately. I need Leliana,Cullen,Solas,Bull,Varric,Vivenne,Dorian,Cassandra,and Blackwall to come with a listening ear and a understanding heart. I would like you there as well."

Josephine seemed slightly confused by the sudden arrangement but she knew orders were orders. Josephine started to agree but hesitated as she recited the names in her swirling mind.

"I understand mi 'lady but what about Sera and Cole? Would you like them to join as well? I'm not trying to question your authority mi 'lady it's just that you named off all…"

"My companions. Yes, I know. I have already spoke with Cole and Sera well…she…is um...not feeling well. Please Josephine, just trust me. I will be waiting in the war room for their arrival."

Josephine bowed to Elora and rushed off in a hurry to recruit some messengers for the task given to her. Elora was trying to piece together each word to be spoken to her companions. Flying left and right inside a nervous cloud of thought. A speech that would define the ticking time bomb of her disorienting soul. A coy smile formed on her face knowing in just a few minutes her soul would become two, all wrapped up in loving peace. The war room inched closer, it was to become a window to her forgiveness.

 _Mythal, please guide my friends to an understanding heart and open minds. History will never be the same, neither will Skyhold. This is all for you, Ilena. Your wish is to be granted tonight by my hand._

* * *

Moonlight soaked the war table, highlighting enemy movements and ally's quests to gain a foothold. Ten optimistic faces filled the room. Elora stood diligently in front of the crowd. Each companion represented the strength of the Inquisition as a whole. A unity that could never be destroyed. Elora examined each of her friends, remembering each moment in time when they met. Realization washed over Lavellan with fierce intensity making a spark ignite within her unsettled heart.

 _These amazing individuals have sacrificed their own lives for me. Why did I not come to this conclusion earlier? Ever since my parents died I had no family, no proper home until I met Ilena. Even then I was careless and I ended up losing her. She was my home._

 _My friends are my home. Wait! Not friends but family. A big family with big hearts. They protect me because they see me as part of their family. Fuck! Don't cry. Hold in the tears. I have to be professional about this._

"Thank you all for coming to join me tonight. I know it's late but this couldn't wait."

Arms crossed behind the back and emotional baggage weighing on her shoulders, Elora mustered up the courage to finally give her one of a kind speech.

"My friends, you have been like a family to me. Each of you standing before me today has run head first into battle by my side without hesitation, without questioning me. It warms my heart knowing my family has my back. I'm proud of all of you. This Inquisition has grown to a considerable size and I wouldn't have been able to pull that off by myself. I also would like to apologize ahead of time."

The strength to hold tears back had all but diminished as time passed. Elora's hands quivered in guilt. Expressions of blatant confusion became clear as tears flowed down Elora's cheeks. Leliana pushed forward from the crowd of concerned companions. The spymaster rushed over to the grief stricken elf.

"My friend, what has got you all worked up. Did you do something worth apologizing for?"

Wiping away her liquid sorrow she reassured Leliana with the next half of her speech.

"I'm fine. It's just you all have come so far in this fight for Thedas. I apologize in regards to the future. No matter what happens from this moment onward I want you all to keep fighting with every drop of might in your blood. Never give up hope. Every new horizon brings a new day. Take it day by day. Fight for what matters most in your life be it your loved ones or for your own life. If you are out there neck deep in demons just remember Thedas is your home and you won't let Corypheus win. I believe every one of you has the power to make a difference. It has been a great honor to fight by your side but again I must apologize. Please forgive me. Mythal guide you all."

Suffocating silence encircled each member of the Inquisition. No one could pinpoint why Elora gave the inspiring speech. The apology echoed with a haunting presence in the room. Only one who was trained in the art of perception would be able to catch on to Elora's scheme.

"Elora! Wait! Don't walk out that door! What the hell is going on? I'm not a blind fool."

Leliana's apprehensive voice cut through to Elora's pointed ears. Hand on the doorknob, Lavellan froze, trying to push back the urge of lashing out towards her best friend. Elora wanted to escape the twenty eyes that tore into her back. Her escape route lay right behind the door but there was no evading Leliana's question.

"Leliana, please I must be going. I have to meet up with someone. I told you all there is to know, nothing more, nothing less."

"Elora, just what is it you plan on doing? There is only two reason a person gives a speech such as that. Before they go into a great battle with their greatest foes or as a farewell speech. Which one is it, Elora?"

Elora could feel the tips of her ears become hot while trying to cook up a lie that would get Leliana off of her case. Worried glances and whispers bombarded Elora's ears and soul. Tears splashed on to the cold, stone floor. She prayed she wouldn't have to turn around to face her friend.

"Leliana. Please…stop…this. This is none of your concern. I gave my speech and let's just leave it at that. Can I not just give you guys' inspiration once in a while?"

"My friend, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I noticed a small detail in this room only Josephine mentioned earlier. Sera and Cole are not present. If you meant to inspire us you would have had all your companions from your inner circle join tonight. The tips of your ears are red, you're lying. I know Cole is sitting on the battlements outside. I caught sight of him through the window before I came down here. Bull, is Sera really not feeling well?"

"Um, no. She has been stuck in her room all day. I asked if she wanted to drink with me earlier but she told me to fuck off basically."

Elora's heart raced in her chest feeling as if it were going to explode. _NO! I will not let her blurt out my intentions. They must not know. Damn it, Leliana! Why do you have to make my life so complicated right now? Fuck these ears, always giving me away. Should have worn my armor and helmet to hide them._

"I don't know what is going on with you lately Elora but don't lose your focus just because Sera made you realize the truth inside yourself. Frankly, I don't even think Sera knows what she wants in life."

Elora turned around so quickly it made her head spin. Anger coursed itself through her veins. A red film became cloaked over Lavellan's eyes. Small, short breaths seeped out from her lungs. Rage filled her voice.

" **YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT SERA! STAY OUT OF THIS LELIANA! BACK OFF! I HAVE MADE A DESCISION AND NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU, IS GOING TO CHANGE MY FUCKING MIND!"**

Leliana backed away from Elora, fearing for her own life. A small tear of shock slid down the spymasters pale check. Entering back into reality, Elora was astonished at the sight before her. In Lavellan's rage she pulled out her concealed dagger and held it against Leliana's bare throat. Blinding anxiety rolled over Elora's trembling hand, making her release the weapon to the cold, stone tiles. Disappointment hovered above her companion's heads as they looked on in sheer horror. Mouth gaping wide, petrified disbelief ran through her legs down to her feet as she backed away closer to the exit.

"I'm….sorry…I didn't mean…I must go."

Bolting through the great hall Lavellan spared no time to arrive at the battlements. Legs moving faster than the world revolving around the small elven woman. Guards blurred past Elora's tear clouded eyes, wind entangling its grip through her ginger hair, Elora couldn't pull Leliana's horrified features from her mind.

" _How could I commit such a monstrous act? Leliana has been there for me since Haven. She is like the older sister I never gained as a child. I'm nothing but a mistake. An unimportant blimp on this forsaken land. I never deserved this Inquisition."_

Stopping in the middle of the busy courtyard to catch a much needed breath, Elora looked towards the twinkling diamonds that filled the night sky. Rays of the moon cast a spotlight on the dreary elf, illuminating the intricate, blue flowers that marked her pale complexion. Eyes closed, she took in the air of the night through her nostrils. Small laughter from children could be heard throughout the hold. The repetitive sound of an axe slamming down on logs echoed back into Lavellan's ears. Notes from Maryden's lute slipped under the cracks of the door to the tavern. Elora had a difficult time getting used to all the emanating sounds when she first arrived at Skyhold. Home was quiet and crickets would play their lullaby each night before she dozed off. Soon peace would knock at her door.

" _It's almost time Ilena. My ina'lan'ehn nas'falon. One will become two."_

* * *

Cole sat patiently atop the stone wall, overlooking a single window in the tavern. "Inquisitor, I'm happy you have come. I was starting to worry that your friend wouldn't let you meet me."

Elora crossed her arms as the cold nipped at her. She cautiously sat down next to the young spirit, hoping he would emit some kind of body heat. A raven made its perch beside Cole. He dipped his finger down to the stone, letting the intimidating creature hop on to this temporary foothold. He stroked the back of the bird's head affectionately, calming the raven's flapping wings.

"A small being such as this raven can endure the harshest of times, Inquisitor. No matter the cost it will find a way to survive and help the world in some way. He could spread the seeds of berries so another bush can grow, becoming a food source for another animal. The raven helped and now the other animal is fat and happy because of the bird. This raven is like you, except you help people. They like you Inquisitor. Please don't make them sad."

"Cole, I already told you, nothing is going to change my mind. Now what did you want to show me or are we just going to sit here and talk about ravens all night?"

The raven flew off into the dead of night, squawking its goodbyes. A flame came to life in the lonely window of the tavern. A shadowy figure sat down on a cushioned bench, head low with depression. Pillows were hurled at the closed door with extreme vexation. Once all the pillows hit the door, the small framed figure grabbed a glass bottle of what looked like whiskey and chugged it down without pause. Once the whiskey was all consumed the bottle was shattered against the door. A yell of dissatisfaction seeped through the window.

" **Piss weak shite! Fuck the bloody world. Just had to get her panties in a knot! Stupid head of mine gets me filled with stupid shite feelings for Lady Herald! Then I'm the one to get an arrow shot at me!"**

"That is what I wanted to show you, Inquisitor. I wanted you to hear her thoughts if you are willing to listen."

Needle pricks of fear tickled Elora's skin in the moonlight. Hearing the symphony of a voice she grew to love tore a gaping hole of regret into her pounding chest. She was sure Cole could hear her panic. Nails scraping against the cold, unchanging stone, Elora wished she had the power to vanish into thin air. There was no escaping this hell that Cole invited her into. The door was locked behind her until the demon was done making amends for the mistake she created.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes. I'm in desperate need to care of something"

Cole sat in unwavering silence, staring blankly down at the courtyard below. A child like expression became apparent throughout the spirit's face. He seemed as if he lost his favorite toy or a precious family member.

"Cole, are you okay?"

"Yes….umm no. Before I tell you her thoughts I need to know one thing. What's going to happen to us and this Inquisition if you go through with this?"

Cole's eyes pleaded to Elora for a definite answer to the problem they might face. Lavellan skimmed her mind for an answer but there was no point. She already knew the answer from the start. Being the Inquisitor, people relied on Elora to share all advice and all knowledge about forthcomings. She answered all questions with a precise, tactical input. This time was different, the answer was simple and it wasn't to her liking.

"Cole, I honestly don't know. It's ultimately your decision. Not mine. As for the Inquisition I wouldn't know either…."

" **WHY!** Inquisitor, people are going to die if you do this. Why can't you just fight!? You're my friend and you make me happy. I can make you forget about all of it. You act like you don't even care about anyone but yourself. This will make Sera very, very sad. I'm not ready to go back into the Fade yet, I want to continue helping the Inquisition. Please Lavellan, don't do this. If you can't stop this for your friends, then stop for Sera."

Leaping up from the stone wall and back onto solid ground Elora's anger subdued her. Cole was running the elf's patience thin. A lecture wouldn't change her mind. Stubbornness is the building blocks to Elora's strength in battle, never backing down from a challenge. Even if the challenge was her storm of untamed emotions.

" **SHUT UP!** I do care about my friends, don't assume I'm not fighting. I lost this battle when I said goodbye to Sera. Cole, quit trying to reach into my heart because all you will find is a chunk of ice. This is the only way I'm going to win and in the long run Sera can forget about me this way. I'm making this sacrifice for her. I can't listen to you lecture me anymore. Goodbye Cole."

Elora halted in her haste to reach her next destination as a flurry of words resonated in the night. The memories touched her mind in a way that only happened once in her lifetime. Each picture and scene played in a dazzling loop, each more serene as they replayed in her memory banks. The darkness was erased in her mind momentarily the more her heart grew with affection.

"The sun glints on the sword of faith and strength of Thedas. Her voice is beautiful and her hair flows in the wind like a red rose petal. Blood rushes into my cheeks making them hot. Did she just look at me? Of course not, probably has the hots for Curly. I wish I could explain my feelings for her. Not good with words only arrows. Morning sunlight seeps into the fabric of the leather tent illuminating the Herald of beauty. She sleeps soundly. Even the tattoo on her face highlights her striking blue eyes. Can't keep my eyes away, mouthwatering as if looking at delicious cookie. No! Stop! She probably doesn't even like women. Probably too elfy. Pain sears down my body like a hot iron. A shadow of death blackens my sight. **Ilena! No!** She tried to save me. Does this mean she likes me? Who is Ilena? **NO! NOT BALDY!** I knew it! She is too elfy for me. Trees scrape yellow and red exposing pale skin in the cold night. Tears flood the forest floor. I'm done trying to find happiness. I don't want to be in this Inquisition anymore. I held her hand while she told me about her past and I didn't have the courage to tell her what I felt. Why can't I tell her like a normal person? A small body asleep in the cold forest, I have nothing to live for. I have had enough heartbreak. A beautiful sound hits two pointed ears, a rustle in the bushes reveals a glamourous sight. Heart beating with intense desire as she gazes into my eyes. I want her. No I want her forever. The truth floats in the air as two lovers kiss with a passion that cannot die out. An ache resides in two cores. Each ignores the lust to fall to the ground. Hooves pound the dirt, laughter escapes from two happy souls. The race of love. Sera, I'm alive again. Thank you! The smell of hay fills my nose but she has claimed my heart. I think she is the one to heal my festering wounds. Please Andraste, let this be the one. Two tongues dance in harmony as each lip welcomes the touch. I never want to stop kissing Elora."

Elora couldn't help but slide her finger over her bottom lip as she desperately tried to remember the feel and taste of Sera's petite mouth. The thought of the archer drove Elora crazy but she didn't let it push her away from her harrowing decision.

"Inquisitor, would you like me to continue?"

Elora nodded knowing her mistake was about to be unfolded out of Sera's heart.

"Gloom falls upon a cold heart, a chest catches her sparkling eyes. Anxiety twirls in her fingers, a decision that must be made. Is Elora mad at me? Why is she sad? What is in that chest? No! I've seen that look before, it can't be. Words of despair filled a heart that beat with hope. Let's be friends she says. A door slams and echoes with heartbreak. Nimble feet pick up the pace through the crowded hall. Tears well up in the eyes that once held light. **PURE SHITE!** I was wrong, I'm wrong about everything. Inky is just another stupid mistake. She hurt me but does she not see I actually love her. I get this weird feeling when I'm around her. No one else gave me that gift before. No one, not even Inky, can love an elf like me. What did I do to deserve this? Andraste, help me."

Cole casually walked over to the shaking elf. A caring hand of comfort rubbed the shoulder of a friend in need. "You see, Inquisitor. She still loves you. Why would you want to give that up?"

" **STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME! THAT IS EXACTLY THE REASON WHY THIS MUST BE DONE! I FUCKING HURT HER COLE!"**

Elora shoved Cole's hand forcefully off her shoulder making it clear not to touch her again. What Lavellan heard was overwhelming enough to put her in a frenzy of disgust towards herself.

"Inquisitor, she…."

"Enough Cole! I'm done debating this with you. Tonight is the last and final time anyone here is going to see me. I'm done with all this bull shit. I'm done being the Inquisitor. I'm done being the reason for hurting the ones I love. It is time for me to join Ilena in the Fade. At least I will be at peace there and I will become whole again. Goodbye, Cole. Don't try and seek me out in the Fade either."

Elora stormed off in a remorseful rage leaving Cole behind in the dust. He watched as Elora disappeared behind the tower and out of earshot.

"You can come out now Sera."

Sera revealed her figure from the shadows with a distressed look gathered in her eyes.

"Did I just hear that shite right? Does she really want to kick the bucket because of my arse?"

Cole grimly turned to Sera and thanked her for staying quiet.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Well I heard you two griping about my arse through the window and I just had to see what had your undies in a wad. Wait a minute…you meant for me to hear that didn't you Creepy?"

"Yes, I did. You may be the only one to stop her from killing herself over her grief. If she dies tonight then all of Thedas will die with her, including us. I know deep down you want her back. I know you want to help her love you again. She loves you as well, I can see it inside her. You were right on one thing though, she is the one to heal your festering wounds Sera. You have to show her the path Sera. She has not been on that path for years now that is why Ilena is stuck on her mind. Sera, please show her true passion"

Sera awkwardly stared at the ground kicking a small pebble around and rubbing the back of her neck with embarrassment. There was no way she was going to look Cole in the face after what he just said.

"But...uhh...what if she is still upset at my arse? What if she isn't…you know ready to…uhhh…show me the color of her underwear? Damn it Creepy. Why did you have to make this weird?"

Cole lifted Sera's head up with his finger underneath her chin and offered her an assuring smile. "Trust me Sera. I believe in you. You're the only one who can warm her heart. Now go, we are running out of time. She will have an audience so no matter what happens keep your focus on Elora."

Sera took a deep breath and nodded to Cole, taking off in the distance, determined to reach her beautiful flower.


	9. The Victory Of War

Hey everyone. I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I was taking a break from writing through the holidays. So I want to point out that the next chapter will be out later in the month and we will finally see Sera and Elora 'finalize' their love together. In this chapter Elora finally admits being in love with Sera but there is a dark tone to it in a way. So read on to find out. Thanks everyone. And remember always be yourself. :) Enjoy!

Elvhen translations

 **Dareth Shiral- Farewell**

 **Ma ghilana mir din'an- Guide me into death**

 **Ar lasa mala revas-I give you your freedom**

 **Ir abelas, ma vhenan- I am filled with sorrow for your loss,my heart**

 **Ma melava halani-you helped me**

 **Mala suledin nadas- now you must endure**

 **Telanadas- Nothing is Inevitabale**

 **Ar esayal din av'ahn asahngar- I'm attempting death, this is my destiny.**

 **ina'lan'ehn-Beautiful**

* * *

Careful, hushed whispers bounced of Skyhold's stone walls. Dread and anguish surrounded the hearts of all who jammed the narrow walkway of the battlements. Each pair of eyes all focused on one individual. The one person who once had held the hope and strength of Thedas, now shows off her true colors in the crumbling world. Two bony, but yet battle hardened hands gripped the stone with sacrificial fear. The cliffs below uttered a desirable tone to embrace the rocky outcropping. With each passing moment came a passing memory of love for an elven woman who patiently awaited under an oak tree with a heart of pure gold. A face that plead to be held by Elora's gentle hands. Lips that craved the taste of Elora's luscious lips and beyond.

"Inquisitor! Just what in Andraste's name do you think you're doing? Don't tell me this is why you gave us that 'inspirational' speech back in the war room."

Cassandra's authoritative voice rang out in the front of the crowd. Each member of the inner circle faced their renowned leader with anxious panic. All accounted for except two key members, Sera and Cole. The longer Elora stood and stared at the cliffs atop the battlements, the more her friends questioned the situation unfolding before them. The question lingered over Elora as it waited for a response to acknowledge the crowd. Afraid to face her beloved friends knowing shame had corrupted her face into a terrible form, she didn't bother to look back as she answered their weary questions.

"Cassandra, this is what is best for Thedas. I am no longer needed here. I want what is best for all of you…." Elora dipped her head lower as the Skyhold's structure gazed back upon her. Silky, ginger hair cascaded down over Lavellan's soulless eyes as she peered into the void of her own misery and sorrow. "And what's best for her."

"You can't be serious Lavellan. Without you there is no Inquisition. Why would you want to commit such a terrible atrocity? We are your friends. Will you at least tell us the truth Inquisitor?"

Elora gripped the hilt of the ornate golden dragon that was strapped to her waist, unsheathing the delicately forged sword as moonlight bounced off the sharp blade. She finally gulped down a lump of courage to face her companions. The once optimistic looks were all vanquished but the bond of an unbreakable unity blossomed as fear for losing their friend grew. It became quite clear to Elora they were here to stop her at all costs. The shock of seeing her friend's sympathetic faces forced tears out of her lonely eyes.

"Before I came up here I grabbed my sword that you gave me while I took my oath to protect these lands while I contemplated about the future for this Inquisition. Cassandra, you have been a wonderful friend to me and I want to thank you for that but I don't deserve that title any longer for I am unworthy. I believed I could prove myself as a hero by becoming the Inquisitor but I was very wrong as time passed. Here, take this sword and wield it with the strength that I could not conjure up. I'm leaving this Inquisition in your hands now, Cassandra. You are more than capable of holding the title of Inquisitor. I've seen you fight by my side with honor and bravery that could outmatch me. I wish you luck my friend in the coming months."

Cassandra's jaw gaped open as the sword of the Inquisition lay right in her very hands. Temptation glowed throughout the blade, delving deep into Cassandra's mind. But the underlying defense of the bond shared between friends broke temptations hold on Cassandra. Cassandra knew in the back of her mind there was no way she could save Thedas and no way to close rifts. This mission could not fail.

"Inquisitor, I…I cannot receive this gift. You are the Inquisitor and the only one who can save us all. Now please can you tell me how we can help you? You can't just give up and let us all rot in Coryephus's hands. We understand, we all make mistakes and sometimes we feel like giving up but somewhere out in this big world someone is counting on you to forgive yourself. What could possibly be so terrible that would make you want to give up your own life? Your life is precious, it's a gift given to us all…."

Elora just couldn't block out her patience anymore. A fire came to life inside her that could not be destroyed by mere nonsensical lectures. Lavellan damn well knew Cassandra wasn't going to let up anytime soon, neither will any of her other companions. Trying to drown out each annoyance Cassandra her laid waste to her dark, stubborn mind, making it difficult to complete her horrifying but welcoming task. She could not take the onslaught any longer, an eruption silenced the Seekers words.

" **SHUT UP! STOP CALLING ME INQUISITOR! I HAVE A DAMN NAME. DID YOU FORGET THAT MY NAME IS ELORA LAVELLAN!"**

Elora's hand grew bright with frustration. The Fade was her only hope for peaceful serenity. Lavellan shook her head with defiance at her companions and took a few steps back as her hand was enveloped in green, blazing light. Crackling with power and trembling with anxiety, she slammed her hand into the stone tiles with a great emotional song that brought forth a harmony of wicked pain from her iced over heart. A flash of green light blinded all who watched on for a few moments. Elora had surrounded herself in an impenetrable shield that either arrow, magic, or man could not break. The Aegis of the Rift could turn any battle sour for her enemies, now Lavellan uses her magic to protect herself from her own friends.

"So you truly wish to know why I believe I am unfit for this position of power. I'm surprised if Leliana, Solas, Sera, or Cole hasn't said a word to anyone else. I'm sure everyone else would like to hear wouldn't you. I can see it on all of your faces. Very well, it's the final gift I shall bestow upon my friends."

"Boss, please let's forget about this whole thing and go have a pint at the tavern. I know you love my jokes, I'm sure that will cheer you up. The Chargers look up to you, wouldn't you at least want to be a great role model Boss."

"Bull, nothing you guys can throw at me will change my mind. Now just listen and you will start to understand. I'm not the hero you guys believe me to be. I'm a murder and I live with that guilt every day since she died. Ilena was my lover back when I lived in my Clan. One wrong move and my world faded out of sight. My sword pierced her as we were trying to take down some darkspawn that invaded our lands. She died in my arms and I will never forgive myself. Then just yesterday I lost someone dear to me again because of my stupidity. My heart is no longer mine. It belongs to the ones I loved. I don't want to hurt her anymore. So please watch over her for me, my friends."

Solas nodded gravely at Elora, coming to terms that there was nothing he could do to save his most trusted friend. Leliana quickly wiped away her tears and nodded towards her best friend acknowledging her last request. The rest of the companions were puzzled by Elora's riddle.

"Wait. Who is it that you speak of ,Lavellan. If I cannot save you then it is my duty as a Seeker to honor your request, my friend."

Elora gazed at Cassandra's tear ridden face. It was the first time she saw Cassandra show empathy let alone any emotion. The Seeker gave the off the impression she was tough as steel but now seeing her for the first time like this made Lavellan wonder if she has lost someone before. Under all that armor she did have a soft heart after all. Though the same look of loss Elora was suffering was engraved all over Cassandra's physique.

"Sera. It is Sera. Protect her from herself and other forces. I love her but it's because I love her that I must do this. She doesn't need to carry any more pain from me in her heart. I'm hoping she can forget about me quickly. Help her if you must to find someone truly capable of...umm...showing her love…that I could not."

Thorns stuck in Elora's throat as she tried to keep her composure in front of her friends. The more she thought of the beautiful blond elf the more she wanted to cry but she was not able to cry out icy, cold, pain. Each memory of Sera tortured her in an unforgettable ecstasy. The exotic tang of her lips claimed her taste buds and a familiar rumble in her core took over the gap between her thighs.

 _Fuck! Stop. You have to stop thinking about this. She is pissed at me anyway. I'm doing this for her. Sera has been through enough I will not be the cause anymore. If I make love to her, we will become bonded together. I will not let that happen. Besides who would want to be with a murderer. Ilena, I will be with you soon my love._

"Cassandra, I have faith in you. You can lead this Inquisition. Farewell my friends. If we happen to meet in the Fade I will buy you a pint. Remember what I told you earlier in the war room. Keep it close to your hearts."

Lavellan felt death clawing at her ankles, ready to take her soul to the Fade. It was there she would find peace and happiness at last with Ilena. Each step she took towards the edge of the battlements, her heart raced faster with anticipation to see what death embrace felt like. Lavellan wondered if it would hurt or be painless. Everything Lavellan knew of herself was lifted away from her tormented soul. Nothing left but an empty shell of agony, a piece of meaningless garbage floating in the physical existence. No purpose, no hope, no strength, and no love left to carry the soul into victory.

Two light elven feet balanced on the stone railing of Skyhold with the itch to fly to a dream that spoke of bliss. Wind whistling over the moons rays that illuminated Elora as she took the stage. Arms outstretched like a soaring eagle and eyes shadowed with the last portrait of the Inquisition. A masterpiece where Elora was the artist and her companions bore the resemblance of brushes to glide over the canvas.

"Farewell to you all. Dareth shiral. Mythal, ma ghilana mir din'an."

" **STOP! WAIT, PLEASE INKY!"**

Time came to a screeching halt as the voice blasted Elora's pointed ears. A constricting force sucked every molecule of air from Lavellan's lungs. Needle pricks climbed up her very being, hair standing on edge stabbing the black night. Curled fingers formed a fist of retribution, pale as the snow in winter. The vallaslin caught the last remnant of Elora's innocence.

"Inky, don't jump. Get your arse down from that scary ledge. Why are you doing this? What baddie do I need to pluck for doing this to you?"

Slightly turning her head to the left to face the demanding voice, Elora's innocence dropped from her check and down onto her leather vest leaving a trail of sorrow behind. "Sera, go home...there's...nothing…left for you here n…"

" **NO!** Dammit, answer me Inky! I'm not in the mood to play a game of guess why Inky is crying? You can't fly stupid! Remember no wings or feathers just these friggin big ears." Sera continued to pound upon the magical sphere that sprawled out in front of her as if trying to break a window.

Elora's eyes spotted a hint of distress along with a fearful gaze of loss maturing in Sera's blue pupils. Lavellan questioned her sanity wondering if what she was seeing was true in all forms. She remembered Sera being so hurt she wouldn't step foot outside her niche in the tavern. How did she find out about her scheme?

"How did you know I was here Sera?"

"Well I kinda hid in the dark while you and Creepy were babbling. I heard bits about you not wanting to be the Inquisitor no more and something about Ilena in the Fade and then Creepy told me to come find you because well..Well…too many people here to say."

"I see. Sera I'm sorry I have already told the others the truth you already have heard from my lips. This is a sacrifice that must be made in the name of love."

Solas stepped forward from the bewildered crowd and placed a hand on Sera's shoulder making his presence known to the blond elf. "Sera, do you remember our journey into the Hinterlands and I told you that you were destined to be Elora's guide? I know we are kin in the physical aspect but we do not share each other's skill in the art of speech. Look inside your heart and do not falter for I fear you may be the only one left alive to save her from her impending doom that she wants so deeply."

"Yes, I remember Baldy. I guess I could try."

Elora turned to face the two sympathetic elves glaring back at her through the anchors magic, while still balancing atop the cold stone of the night. "Solas don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. This is why I must jump because I have hurt you enough Sera. Cole let me peer into your past and I saw unending pain with each kiss that met your lips. I have endured enough pain myself. I'm tired and weak. So weak I can't love you in an appropriate manner. Ar lasa mala revas."

"Baldy, what did she say?"

Disappointed in Elora he answered Sera's question with despair. "She is giving you the freedom to find someone else to love or to leave the Inquisition or perhaps both." Solas knew in his heart maybe she would listen if they spoke their native language.

"Ir abeleas, ma vhenan. Ma melava asa, mala suledin nadas. Telanadas."

Elora could not ignore Solas' words for he was right but she would not let it subdue her will to die and become one with Ilena. "Ar esayal din av'ahn ashahngar Solas."

Solas beckoned Sera to help convince Elora off her dangerous path.

"Inky! I have no friggin idea what you two just said but please if not for Baldy then live for me. Don't you remember that day in the woods? I was smiling like a drunk arsehole. I'm not mad anymore. I promise, even my arrows give their word."

Elora faced the outcropping once more trying to ignore her hearts calling to the archer behind her. She felt like there was good left in the world. No one was going to write crazy tales about Lavellan. Legends would become myths about the great Inquisitor if somehow a story did manage to make its way through the ages of time. "Goodbye Sera. If somehow a story is told about me leave this part out about me, will you."

 **WAIT INKY! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU! YOUR…YOU'RE… YOU'RE MY MI'DURGEN!"** Sera fell to her knees with grief hoping she didn't have to hear the sickening crash of broken bones hitting the rocks below.

Elora's world shifted as she froze with shock from the word as it coursed through her veins, washing away the icicles in her chest. It claimed her soul back from the endless rocky void before her. She inhaled clean fresh air for the first time in years.

"What did you just call me?"

"Mi'durgen. Please don't be mad. I remember the story you told me and it was the first thing that came to my big head. I asked Baldy what it meant and you are MY diamond. I just didn't want to lose you Inky. I thought the reason you didn't want me was because I wasn't elfy enough. I tried to drink away my tears with that piss weak whiskey but I still couldn't forget about your face or your little waist and your tits and arse. I even wrote about you in a book. Just…just don't jump Inky. I don't want to be the weird, lonely elf anymore."

Lavellan with a shaky figure slowly stepped down from death's bony hands. Her knees met the frigid stone tile of the battlements. Unlocked with Sera's heart felt words, the magical green sphere faded out of reality leaving nothing behind but the outline of a weeping woman shivering with sentimental defeat. Sera took the victory, a victory that may have saved all of Thedas. Sera's eyes locked on to the Dalish elf and her heart sank wishing she would have never left Lavellan's quarters a few days ago. Her pride got the best of her but now all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Lavellan and whisper sweet nonsense in her ear. For this was not a matter of want it was a matter of need, no other being in existence made Sera's heart swell with such intensity.

A voice swooped in off the air and vibrated Sera's sensitive ears. It was a voice that could make any day brighter for the young elf, a voice that had the sweet jingle of cheer that automatically painted a smile on the soul they were speaking to. Smooth like honey in a hot cup of tea or icing on a delectable cake.

"Sera, I don't know what to say. I take it back! I take back everything I said to you in my quarters. I didn't realize how much of a difference you crafted in my heart, without you I'm just a mindless husk making the strong decisions. I apologize to all of you for making you worry about my safety."

Cassandra relaxed and bowed respectfully to her Inquisitor. "Just make sure you never do that again otherwise I will throw you over myself. We will give you some space Inquisitor. Also I believe this still belongs to you."

Cassandra casually walked over to Elora and carefully placed the Inquisitor's sword at her knees. "You will always have my loyalty and respect my friend. You are the only hope for this Inquisition to survive this onslaught over Thedas. Now chin up. We don't want our enemies seeing you all depressed. Goodnight Inquisitor."

The Seeker turned her back and departed with the rest of Elora's loyal companions with Sera still waiting for her chance to comfort her future girlfriend. "Umm Inky, can I come…"

Without finishing her statement Sera bolted over to the weeping woman and instantly wrapped Elora in a loving embrace, settling down next to her on the floor of the battlements. Lavellan went quiet, surprised that Sera would be willing to hug her after all the incidents that took place between the two of them. The cold fall wind dissipated as Sera was the blanket to shield her from harm. Sera said nothing but her eyes held a thousand words. As tough as the archer was nothing could prepare her for the story that had never been written in the form of a single tear. A tear of joy that Sera never had held found its way from her heart and finally saw the light of day. A tear that stole away every heart break she ever experienced. A tear that offered Elora Lavellan as her own and she would rightfully claim Elora as her lover for eternity.

Elora proceeded to return Sera's embrace and bury her tears into Sera's shoulder. The red satin shirt the archer wore was familiar but comforting as well to Elora. "Sera…forgive me. You don't deserve me. I'm been so lost within myself I was blind to the outside world. I can't stop thinking about that day we kissed. Since you have been gone the memory has haunted me with a lustful stride. I think I have finally come to terms with myself that Ilena has passed from this world. You have been my guide this whole time. I just didn't believe it at first. Sera, I do love you. I have been in love with you since our kiss in the Hinterlands and it is time for me to start acting like a real lover to you."

Sera pulled back from Elora's embrace and lovingly wiped away Elora's tears of forgiveness. Both sets of elven ears turned bright red each with a matching pair of red, blushing cheeks as they just sat and took in each other's beauty. Sera gently placed her thumb over Lavellan's vallaslin, tracing the outlines of two intricate flowers blossoming upon her cheeks and forehead. Smiling as she saw Elora's eyes part from hers and to the ground in embarrassment.

"Well that's great news, Lady Herald. Now I don't have to kick your perfect looking arse too Halma something or other and back for scaring me like that. Don't make me pin that magic hand of yours to the wall with an arrow because I will next time if I'm drunker than a rat off cheese. They say I have better aim too. Wonder if that's true? Can't remember. What were we talking about...Oh yeah! I love you too Inky. Your gorgeous, your tits are gorgeous, your arse is gorgeous, and everything about you is gorgeous. I bet your panties are gorgeous too!"

"Sera! How would you know if they are gorgeous if you haven't even seen them yet? Besides I also wanted to tell you that you're beautiful as well. My Ina'lan'ehn Sera."

Sera's face transformed into confusion not knowing her native language due to the fact she grew up in the city. "What did you just say Inky?"

"It is what I used to call someone else very dear to my heart. Ilena. I used to call her my beautiful Ilena. Now you are my beautiful Sera. Ina'lan'ehn means beautiful in Elvhen. If you don't approve I won't call you that anymore."

"I love it, Inky. Hey, I want to show you something. Follow me Inky! First we have to stop by Commander Fancy Pants' office. He sent a messenger to you the other day but the messenger couldn't find your arse and gave the message to my arse instead. If he is asleep we will just have to sneak in. Maybe play a prank or two?"

Bewildered by the event taking place Elora went along with Sera's plan praying she wouldn't lead her into trouble. Sera grabbed Elora's hand and pulled her along into abyss of night.

* * *

The Commanders tower loomed over the elves heads casting a shadow of power and strength along the stone. Nothing stirred inside, not even a flicker of candlelight. That meant the Commander headed down into the barracks for the night to catch some much needed shut eye. Sera cautiously jiggled the doorknob and discovered it was unlocked, smiling like a sly fox.

"Come on Inky!" Sera poked her head inside keeping a lookout for guards. Not a soul in sight. "No one here. Now let's find your 'present' Inky. I hope its pie, I like pie. Good for throwing too."

Lavellan smirked at her lover's remark. She watched as Sera searched about the room. Every inch of Sera was a place Elora yearned to call heaven. A flawless sculpture brought to life by Mythal herself. Elora wondered what it would be like to touch Sera's bare skin for the first time. Each thought became increasingly more intimate as stared Sera down with a hungry gaze. Lust was beginning to build up between Lavellan's thighs, trying her hardest to ignore its call as her prey stood in front of her.

 _Stop! Damn it Elora get ahold of yourself! I can't become bonded with her just yet. I want her to be ready as well. She's just so beautiful. So magnificent. So...So...So Sexy! Fuck! I want her! Mythal, help me control my desire. I must not give in just yet._

"Hey! Inky! Anybody in there? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh umm...what did I miss?"

"Well, other than you standing in the corner drooling like a crazed pup, I found what Fancy Pants wanted to give you. Look he left a note as well."

Sera held what looked like an old war horn that had seen its fair share of battles. Made of ivory and steel, the war horn was surprisingly light. A leather strap was attached and looped around two steel rings at each end of the horn making it convenient for travels. A note was rolled up inside sticking out just enough to be seen. Cullen's handwriting enveloped the paper.

 _Dear Inquisitor,_

 _If you receive my message and I am not present please accept this gift. This is a war horn I found during a great battle that took place long ago. It has aided me in battle many times, perhaps saved my life on several occasions. I want you to have it and use it wisely. When you were at Halamshiral with Josephine, I taught your companions what the horn would sound like if you ever needed help. Blow this and they will come running._

 _Andraste guide you,_

 _Commander Cullen._

Sera laughed mockingly at the Cullen's gift. "A horn is he serious. You're the best fighter here and you can kill every baddie there is in just of matter of seconds."

Lavellan ignored Sera's childish statement. She draped the leather strap around her left shoulder while the horn hung snug around her right hip. Cullen was right. It is always better to receive help than receive none at all and die for your actions.

"Sera what is it you would like to show me?"

The blond elf perked up and bolted out of Cullen's office with Elora closely behind on her heels. The elven women ran down from the battlements and across the courtyard and down to the horse stables. All the horses but two were fast asleep. The other two carried two saddles atop their backs waiting for their riders.

"Sera, why is there two horses all saddled up over there? I thought you were going to show me something?"

"Sera smirked with a devilish smile as she knew that wasn't the case. "Not something. I'm taking you somewhere."

"Wait. In the dead of night with nobody knowing we left. That's crazy. What if we run into trouble? I don't even have my daggers. Let alone you don't have your bow either."

Sera casually took off into one the stables being careful not to wake the sleeping animal inches from her fragile body. She knelt down wiping away hay and horse hair from the wooden boards below. A carving of a chocolate chip cookie in the boards became clear as she dusted away more hay. She lifted the board up and it revealed a quite large leather knapsack. Sera quickly grabbed the sack and put the flooring back and left the animal's pen.

"I figured you might say that so I just have some right here. One day when I was doing some exploring I found that weird hole over there and put what I like to call an emergency grab and go. If any baddies were to come and destroy SkyHold I could grab this and you of course and get the hell out of here. If we were losing like sore idiots."

"Well, what's inside the bag?"

Everything. A sleeping bag, some weapons, some food for at least a week and other little things. Enough stupid questions already Inky. Let's go my Lady Herald."

Sera hopped up on her horse with the knapsack caressing her back waiting for her lover to do the same.

"Hold Sera. Just where is this place you're taking me exactly and why?"

"Uggh, come on Inky. Don't you trust me? We are going somewhere. It's a surprise. Something to do with colors and clothes and…stuff. I found this great spot in the woods down the hill from here. You know one of the places people get mushy and gushy like weird idiots who never seen a tree before."

Elora could see the impatent but yet blissful signature of unparrelled love in the twinkle of Sera's confident eyes. The twinkle grazed Lavellan's homesick identity and she knew at that moment Sera was her home away from home. Or somehow Sera conjured up a piece of Elora's child hood memories back in the Dalish camp and put the missing puzzle piece in its rightful place within Lavellan's scarred heart. Only one other being in these tormented lands could fill her heart with such a warmth.

"I trust you Sera. Let's go."


	10. You Are My Home And Haven

Hey everyone I"m so sorry that it has taken this long to get this chapter out to you guys I have just been really busy with this thing called life. But here it is. In this chapter Sera and Eloora finalize thier realtionship with each other. There will be maybe two more chapters after this one. Thanks Enjoy. And remember always be yourself :)

* * *

The stars of the ebony sky conversed with each other as two elves passed underneath the bright spheres of light. Trotting along a dirt path in the foreign land made Elora a bit reluctant, as she kept one steady hand on her trusty dagger attached to her hip. Sera led the way, a smile donned her lips with such a pride Elora herself couldn't tell exactly what the mischievous city elf had up her sleeve. Skyhold had vanished within the distance. Nothing greeted Elora's backwards gaze but colored curtains of leaves sprouting from their home on the branches of trees. Elora couldn't help but bask in the peaceful essence of nature. She averted her stern gaze toward Sera. The beauty of the small, blond elf captured Elora in a loving trance, her heart racing with affection.

 _By Mythal, is Sera really the one that I have been searching for since Ilena passed? Please Mythal give me the courage to show Sera I can be the one that won't shatter her heart. I want her to know there is love in this cruel world, I'm ready and willing to mend her pain._

"Beautiful, in it?"

Elora snapped out of her trance as her horse jerked her forward as the animal came to a stop. A scenery that looked as if it had been painted by a talented artist sprawled out in front of the two elves. The deep echo of a small waterfall drifted upon the scent of white daisies that surrounded the clearing. The waterfall cascaded down and formed a small pond. Neighboring the pond was a fallen tree which had familiar arrows lodged in the bark.

"Sera… this… this is magnificent. How did you find out about this place?"

Sera climbed down off her trusty steed and proceeded to tie the animal's harness to a nearby tree. "Well while you were off in your Inquisitor's quarters after we had that little spat, I left everything freakin behind because…because well ya know Inky. I killed that tree over there with at least a hundred arrows before I came back."

The lovers entered the majestic storybook themed land. Elora cautiously looked around for trouble. She would protect Sera and lay down her own life if Mythal demanded it.

"Sera, is this what you wanted to show me? It's beautiful. Didn't you have some kind of surprise for me?"

Sera set her leather pack down on the dusty ground as the thud echoed off the stony walls of the clearing. Nothing but a blank stare shed itself from Sera's form. The sudden change in attitude alarmed the Dalish elf behind Sera. The archer murmured something but Elora couldn't make it out though the thundering heartbeat of the wild waterfall.

 _Fuck! I knew it. She brought me here to tell me she is leaving the Inquisition probably. Maybe I need to give her some room to breathe, after all everything she has been through has been my fault. Should I go back to Skyhold and ignore my heart's desire. Ilena wouldn't want me to be miserable again. I'll just wait by the horses until she is calm._

"Uhhh... Sera if you're mad at me I understand. I'll... uhh... just go wait by the horses until you're ready to talk, okay?"

The archer still hadn't moved a muscle but as soon as Elora turned to leave a warm presence enveloped her hand, causing the hair on Elora's neck to stand up with pure desire. A small whimper rang out through the night.

"No. Please don't go. I'm not mad Inky. I'm just…I'm just…forget it Inky."

Sera kicked a lonely rock in frustration, sighing in defeat. Clawing for freedom, the unknown obstacle stuck inside Sera's witty thoughts.

"Sera? What are you trying to tell me?" Elora continued to fight the battle of desire as she saw Sera leaning against the fallen tree. Elora wanted nothing more than to jump on top of Sera and show her true ecstasy, but victory ensued inside her as she fought back wave after wave of aching between her thighs. Each minute that passed the aches would grow stronger but she didn't want to scare her lover away by acting like a horny Orlesian courtesan.

Elora embraced Sera's palm in hers and gently lifted Sera's chin with her free hand. In that small moment as two sets of eyes met, two separate worlds fused together to form a blanket of trust, a beating heart filled with untamed love, and a connection of two souls that would never be apart no matter how many miles came in between them.

"Sera, you can tell me anything that's on your mind. Whatever you tell me here will stay between us. I promise." Elora's voice was soothing to Sera and calmed her anxiety.

"Well Inky, I had a surprise to give you but I'm afraid. I know it sounds stupid."

"What are you so afraid of Sera? From what I've seen you're the toughest and bravest archer I've ever laid eyes on. That's one of the traits that attracted me to you. Are you scared of the dark? Or maybe wolves perhaps? I'm afraid of spiders. All those legs and eyes just creep me out."

Sera sighed and kneeled down at the shimmering pond, her reflection glimmered in the moonlight. Her fingers sliced through the reflection, disgusted to look at herself.

"Inky. It's not that kind of stuff I'm afraid of. I'm afraid... I'm afraid of you. I know I'm not a normal kind of elf but I need to tell you something. Something that might make you run away because I'm a freakin stupid elf that doesn't know a bloody something. But Lady Herald knows everything."

Elora cocked her head to the side in confusion. Cole told her everything there was to know about Sera's past. What did he leave out? Sera was perfect in Elora's eyes. Elora hated to see Sera this torn over her. The Dalish elf wondered if she came on too strong for the frail elf in front of her.

"Afraid of me? Why are you afraid of me? Is it the anchor? Whatever it is I can fix it. I promise. Sera, I hate seeing you like this. I understand it's hard for you to convey your feelings through words but I want to understand you. Please, how can I make you feel better?"

A single tear drop rippled through the pond as Sera tried to create words that wouldn't make Elora upset. She yearned to give Elora the surprise. The archer was so sure of herself back at Skyhold but now that she's here with the woman she loves, her courage floated away along with her pride.

"Inky, do you remember when Creepy told you about my past? I heard you guys from outside my window. All those women I was with were no good stupid idiots. They broke me, yeah but I lied about a thing that happened. It's why I'm afraid of you. Inky, I want you to be my love but I'm afraid of you because you know everything. I don't."

"Sera, honey, what are you trying to say?"

"Just open my bag and you will probably get why we are here."

Elora gently unfolded the top of the leather satchel and revealed one of Sera's blankets, a change of clothes, food for breakfast, and a small diary. Elora put the riddle together and realized the purpose of the contents in the bag.

 _She wants to bond with me. What's holding her back?_

"Are you afraid I'm going to reject you Sera?"

"No Inky. You were with Ilena and you made love to her. Well I make myself look better in front of people by making up stories of my times doing the naughty with other women. I've even impressed Bull with one of my stories before. I know freakin stupid, right? I'm bloody useless, the only thing I'm good at is shooting arrows through baddies. Inky, I lied. I've' never ya know done it before. I'm afraid and I'm afraid you won't like me anymore because I lied. I want to give you your surprise, but I don't know how."

Elora chuckled and was grateful Sera shared her feelings with her. She strode over to Sera and lovingly turned Sera to face her and met her eyes with a burning flame of passion that would never die out. Wrapping the archer into an embrace, Elora whispered a soothing rhythm in her pointed ear.

"No matter what you tell me, nothing could make me love you less. You have been my savior several times already and I thank you Sera. Now let me be your savior. Come. Follow me."

Elora guided Sera away from the pond and into the clearing near their bags. "Close your eyes Sera. No peeking."

Sera could hear Elora rustling around through her bag and a strange whooshing sounds. Sera discreetly smiled as joy washed over her knowing Elora could care less about a puny lie. Suddenly a familiar warmth attached itself to Sera's lips. A warmth that she recalled when she was in the Hinterlands. The taste seeped down on to her taste buds. Sweet like freshly picked strawberries. She welcomed Elora's kiss with an embrace as she placed her hands on Elora's small waist.

Elora had to pull back before her desire got the best of her.

"Inky…I…I…"

Elora sat down on Sera's blanket she had laid out on the dirt ground. "Sera. You don't have to say anything. Are you ready because if you're not then I understand. I don't want to force you into anything."

Sera smirked with newfound courage. "There's always a time to learn new things, Lady Herald." Sera sat next to her lover, awkwardly awaiting Elora's next move.

"I want you to be absolutely sure, Sera?"

Sera took in a deep breath for assurance. "I'm sure but Inky, can you like ya know help an elf out?"

"Don't' worry Sera I'll guide you just do what I do." Elora crawled over to Sera with a hungry gaze. Elora was eager to show Sera the ropes. She wrapped her arms around the agile archer and connected lips. Their tongues danced under the moonlight with a loving harmony as Elora's hands started to explore and discover every part of Sera. The ache between her thighs grew unbearable, her undergarments becoming damp with ecstasy waiting to be unveiled. Sera pulled away from the lust filled Inquisitor.

"What's wrong?"

Sera inhaled deeply and began to notice the beginnings of the same dampness Elora held. Ecstasy and desire started to take over their new host. "These feelings, just wow. You mean to tell me I've been missing out on this?"

Elora hovered above Sera. Sera's eyes told Elora she as ready for more. It wasn't just a yearning for Sera it was a mixture of anticipation to find out what happens next. Elora began to trace her lips gently down the side of Sera's exposed neck. A whimpering moan escaped from Sera's lips, causing Sera to grip Elora's back with pleasure. The moan drove Elora insane causing her to become heavily turned on.

Elora's shirt fell to the ground along with her bra. "Inky, what do you need me to do?"

Elora began to undo the ties on Sera's silky red shirt. "I'll show you." Elora felt like a child opening a gift, desperately wanting to see what was under the wrappings. Elora couldn't help but stare at the two supple breasts in front of her.

 _So beautiful, I'm in love alright._

Elora gently gripped the base of Sera's breast and leaned down to experience the taste of Sera's bare nipple. Elora's left hand proceeded to envelope her other breast and caress it trying to make it pleasurable for the archer.

Sera finally returned the favor by rubbing and caressing Elora's breasts. Both elven women moaned in unison. Elora kept fighting against her mind's plea. Her body screamed in agony, yearning to place Sera's hand between her thighs. But she had the decency to show Sera how it's done first.

The trees lifted their fallen bushels of leaves as they swirled through the wind, dancing to the stimulating heat above the melting pot of sexual desire with all the ingredients of true passion. A storm of inner sentiment, the ravenous beating hearts of thunder, and swift lightning of trust infused in each fingertip, gnawing away the distress Sera had locked away from the outside world. Her innermost sanctum could truly become unlocked as this Dalish elf that stepped into her life so suddenly was the key. No more lies, no more stories, only pure, blatant truth.

Elora gave off a loving smirk and leaned in close to Sera's ear. The smell of her sweet perfume sent chills down Sera's spine. "Ready for the best part my love?" Sera granted Elora permission with a sensual kiss to the neck.

Elora gripped the edge of Sera's pants and gently slid the garment of clothing of Sera's pale legs, revealing the work of Elora's masterpiece and city's elf profound lust to be with the Inquisitor for the rest of their days.

Eyes widening Elora mouth gaped open and studied the elf thoroughly. Seeing every inch of Mythal's creation for the first time left the Inquisitor speechless. Every time she escaped death, she doubted her faith at times, always thinking pure luck saved her, not Mythal. Once Ilena passed, Elora would curse Mythal for not saving her past lover from death.

Now, without a single doubt in her mind or heart, the Inquisitor knew Mythal existed. No other being could create such divine beauty. A beauty that could not be erased from existence, a beauty that would plant a seed in Elora's mind. The seed will grow and the roots digging further, down into Elora's steadfast heart, never leaving the elf. Not even death itself could dig up the roots of the seed.

"You're…You're beautiful." Sera blushed from Elora's kind words. Sera's chest falling faster as anticipation for Elora to make a move became excruciating. Elora licked her lips with a violent hunger to lap up Sera's dripping, inner juices. Removing Sera's underwear Elora gripped Sera's thighs with a caressing touch while moving in for a closer look.

"Inky, what are you doing?" Elora responded by kissing Sera's inner thigh, tracing her lips up to her pelvis, making Sera shiver with delight. "Just relax Sera. The real fun is about to begin." A twinkle of confidence in Elora's eye drowned out the hesitant gaze from Sera as she laid back and watched the stars above.

Elora found her target and teased Sera's clit wondering what kind of reaction would come from the city elf since she was virgin. A loud moan rang out through the night as Sera's hips raised up from the blanket alerting the Inquisitor that she was very sensitive, but she was determined to give Sera a night she could remember for years to come.

Elora took Sera's moist clit into her mouth. The sweet taste dribbled onto her tongue. It was like tasting a sweet candy that was unique within itself. Her tongue flicked and played with Sera's sensitive ball of nerves, making the archer moan louder with each swipe of Elora's tongue.

Sera couldn't believe this is what she was missing out on. This could beat mead, pranks, and killing baddies any day. Grabbing her lovers head and thrusting her hips into Elora's tongue caused Sera to go into an untamed frenzy of satisfaction. Screaming out uncontrollably to Elora.

"Oh god yes! Inky, fuck yeah!" Squeezing her lovers hand Sera knew what she wanted next. Tempting as it was she knew the two of them would become bonded forever once the deed was done. The thought of pain for pleasure was confusing to Sera but she loved Elora and didn't want to disappoint her. If Sera was going to commit herself to this woman she wanted all of her and she wasn't going to share. Ever. Sera dreamed of this moment since she laid eyes on Elora and now it was time to bring the fantasy to life.

"Inky. I want you! Please, I can't stand it anymore, I want you!"

Elora wiped Sera's juices off her chin and proceeded to give Sera a passionate kiss. Elora stroked Sera's cheek with her thumb. Gazing into Sera's eyes, Elora noticed a powerful, intense longing for Elora's touch. Sera wrapped her arms seductively around Elora's neck. The heat from their bare bodies tangled itself around the lovers, causing them to become more aroused than ever.

"Sera, I want to but I need you to be sure about this first."

"Inky what does the pain feel like? What was it like when Ilena did it to you?"

Sera, I….Well it only hurts for a minute, but I promise that I will be as gentle as you want me to if you decide you want me to do it. There also may be a bit of blood as well. I just want you to feel comfortable with me."

Sera planted a kiss on the nape Elora's neck for reassurance. Sera looked up at her with newfound confidence. "Do it, Inky. I trust you. I trust you with my life because well... ya know you're my freakin hero. My Lady Herald. I want to be able to say you're my bond mate and girlfriend."

Elora blushed as she slid down towards Sera's opening. Sera spread her thighs open coaxing the Inquisitor to enter inside her. Sera gripped the blanket becoming nervous to know what it was really going to feel like and her breath quickening.

Elora licked her index finger prepping it for Sera's opening. Elora gave Sera one final nod, letting her know she was about to begin. Sera shut her eyes tightly waiting for Elora's finger to its job. The Inquisitor gently slid her index finger into Sera's vagina feeling her walls close around it. Sera whimpered slightly awaiting the to-be penetrated by Elora's middle finger.

The Dalish elf surprised Sera and cupped her hand intending for Sera to squeeze her hand. "Here I go Sera."

Sera grunted in pain as the second finger was inserted as Elora slowly pumped them forward and back again. The Inquisitor kept a steady pace as she tried to get her lover used to the foreign object inside her. Elora noticed Sera began to moan ferociously. Each moan made Elora swell with yearning to be touched by Sera, to feel the same sensation and exhilaration as her lover but she forced herself to wait until Sera was ready to touch her.

"Inky this is fantastic! Fuck! Faster, I want it faster!"

Elora didn't complain to Sera's pleas and decide to obey her. She slid her fingers in deeper and thrusting them into Sera's vagina faster, adding a third finger once she felt Sera was stretched out enough.

Surprisingly to Elora, Sera sat up with Elora's fingers still deep inside her as Sera's walls tightened around them as if devouring them with each pump of her arm. Sera embraced her lover and their lips touched in a loving dance under the moonlight.

"I know what to do now Inky. I want to make you shout my name to the heavens. Just keep doing what you're doing. Don't stop." Sera grabbed Elora's supple breast and invited her nipple into her mouth. Goosebumps formed across the pale elven skin. Small moans escaped Elora's mouth as she continued to make Sera scream with erotic passion.

Sera worked her fingers down to Elora's pants, and massaged Elora's clit while tasting every inch of Elora's neck. The Inquisitor's yearning came to halt once Sera ravaged her clit with her finger in swift circular motions.

"Yes! Sera you don't how long I've been wanting you to touch me! It's just how I imagined!"

Sera chuckled in Elora's ear as Sera's free hand dug deep into Elora's skin as she hit Sera's sweet spot. Elora was tormented by the fact Sera wasn't inside her, she had to get rid of her pants. Unveiling her delicate, Elora wrapped her legs around Sera's small waist, nuzzling her head in the one safe haven she could call her own. Years of torment, pain, and a gnawing loss of self-ridicule evaporated with each pump of her lover's wrist. Each moan that dispersed into the air released an intimacy so profound Elora was sure the bond could not be broken. Links upon the chain of discovery for each lover being formed with the flame of trust.

"Oh Mythal! Sera, my love lets become connected as one and yell to the moon together."

Sera chuckled sweetly almost as if she was seductively teasing the Inquisitor. "Not yet I haven't had a taste for desert yet." The archer crawled down between the Inquisitors thighs and began lapping up Elora's precious juices. Sera made sure no drop could slither past her tongue, making Elora shudder with glee. Proudly smiling, teeth glinting in the moonlight, knowing the teacher taught her student well and passed the test.

"Come my love, let's become bonded as one and forever we shall endure the test of life together, always and forever."

Elora mounted Sera while the archer positioned her fingers for entry. The inquisitor lovingly stroked Sera's check while her free hand found her lover's sweet spot. Both figures in the moonlight moved in unison as they were coming to a climax. Both screaming from erotic passion. The heat building as time passed. Flashes of memories replayed in Elora's mind, remembering the first time she laid eyes on the young archer. That sneaky smile, blond hair flowing in the wind, and a concentrated look in her eye as she aimed her bow and winked at Elora as the arrow flew to penetrate the head of some poor bandit.

Two final loud moans echoed of the stone walls of the clearing disturbing the ravens in their nest causing them to fly off to find peace. The lovers fell on to the blanket, panting, joyful, and satisfied.

"Woah, Inky I didn't know you could move like that, shit that was fantastic. It beats killing idiot bandits. But who am I kidding I love you Inky."

"Sera, come and cuddle with me I have a few things I think you would love to hear." Elora allowed Sera to comfortably lay next to her naked body, so close that not an inch of space could be seen. Elora gazed into her blue eyes and embraced the archer with a protective aura. Interlacing her fingers into Sera's the city elf felt as if nothing could harm her.

"Sera, my love, my bond mate. I am ever so grateful that you told me the truth. I know people have hurt you in the past but is my duty as your bond mate that I am sworn to love you and protect you, be it your physical being or your fragile heart. I…I..."

A single tear fell from Elora's cheek causing Sera to become worried. "Inky, what's wrong? Whatever it is you can tell me."

"This isn't a tear of sadness. I'm just so happy we are finally together. Honestly I was starting to give up hope. I was afraid more or less that you moved on after we fought that day at Skyhold. After years of mourning I'm no longer running from my past but I have faced it head on. I want to make it clear that no matter what life throws at us or what Coreyphus has planned for me, you will always be in my heart. Always and forever. Ar lath ma, Sera."

For the first Sera was speechless, planting a big wet kiss on Elora's soft lips. Confused Sera cocked her head to the side trying to piece together Elora's last words. Her mind, jumbled, gave up and asked Elora her question.

"Uh Inky don't you remember I don't speak all that elfy stuff but it sure sounds sexy coming from your mouth. Anyway what did you say?"

"I thought you would ask. Ar lath ma means I love you in Elvhen."

Sera yawned as her body conveyed the message of exhaustion to her brain. "Inky I know this may sound weird but can you sing to me so I can fall asleep to your sexy voice."

"Oh my love that's not weird at all what would you like me to sing?"

"It dosent matter as long as you're singing it."

Elora thought long and hard trying to piece together a song for her bond mate. Seeing Sera curled next to her brought memories flowing back from when she was a small child in the forests of Thedas with her Clan.

"I know I'll sing you the lullaby the keeper of my Clan would sing to me to calm me down on stormy nights." Elora began by simply humming a harmonic tune. Heart beating with a fire as she stroked Sera's hair relaxing the young archer. Then a song of Elvhen nature echoed into the clearing.

"Elgara vallas, da'len  
Melava somniar  
Mala taren aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar

Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir

Tel'enfenim, da'len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas"

Sera raised her eyebrow awaiting in anticipation for the version she could plainly understand. Elora acknowledged Sera's gesture and proceeded along with her heart's desire.

"Sun sets, little one,  
Time to dream  
your mind journeys,  
but I will hold you here.

Where will you go, little one  
Lost to me in sleep?  
Seek truth in a forgotten land  
deep within your heart.

Never fear, little one,  
wherever you shall go.  
Follow my voice-  
I will call you home.  
I will call you home."

A small snore emanated from Sera as the song repeated. Knowing her bond mate was sound asleep gave Elora the chance to shut her eyes. But it was the first time in forever she was able to close her eyes and drift to knowing someone cared for her. Knowing she could wake up to Sera's flawless face was a comfort she would never want to let go of.


End file.
